Heroes (EV)
by Ayrin99
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF EPISODE 2X22 One shot of how I imagine Kara feels after everything that happened that afternoon, especially after she had fought that way to try to achieve her purpose, to keep him safe.
1. Chapter 1

She opened the door of the apartment waiting to hear his voice, but nothing broke the silence, not even the slightest whisper, so she reminded herself again what had happened that afternoon, feeling like the desire to collapse took possession of her, but she tried to be strong, she really tried. However, in only a few seconds, the tears returned to be present in her eyes, finding their way back down her cheeks as she sat on the couch without wanting to do anything.

She thought that the television would distract her enough to block all those memories that wanted to make their way through her mind, but everything was worse. National City "hero", yes, as they called her after her "victory" against the daxamites, but At what cost was it? It was well known by all of them that the majority of soldiers on the streets fighting had family, that they only followed orders and that they would never have imagined that they would be treated with that cruelty, since their death did not cease to be slow and painful, besides, Who gave her the power to do it? To kill innocent people? She had never stained her hands with blood this way, not even working for the DEO. No, she had never purposely killed anyone, and it had never occurred to her to do so.

She sighed, honestly, when Lena gave her the control remote, she knew that everything was in her hands, but she thought it would not be necessary, perhaps useful as a threat, but nothing more, she never imagined that she would press it, that she would put it into operation. She still had that memory too sharp, his gaze asking her to do it even knowing what would happen. Even if she was sincere, she would not think she could forget anything about that afternoon, no matter how much she wanted to.

She had defeated Rhea, she had succeeded, but her struggle was not for this, it was to keep him with her and she had failed, for no matter how much she had tried, he was not there and she could be sure he would never be. She had to accept it, she had lost him, she had done it for her decision, for wanting to end it all, thinking that maybe her sister was going to be able to keep him alive, but she was wrong, maybe if they had had more time ... She remembered how he was coughing drowning more and more, her sister's voice telling her that there was nothing that could be done to save him, so that nothing remained if she intended to keep him alive.

The ship in which he had arrived, that was her plan, to send him away from her, but to know that he was still alive, she needed to get something positive out of all this and that was all she had.

She closed her eyes, letting go of all the tears, remembering the first few days she had spent with him, how arrogant he had seemed then, comparing him with the one who had said goodbye to her. The Prince of Daxam had died there, the person she met had nothing to do with him, that despite having features that still remained, he wanted to be a better person than he had been. He had often told her that being with her had given him the opportunity to become a better person and, after what she had seen today, she was sure that he was prepared to be the hero she had trained and in whom so many hopes she had had. She had to admit that she knew he would get it sometime.

She could not help but smile as she remembered his words the moment she offered to train him and even help him with everything, _"A boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton working together."_ Yes, it was strange to all of them, but if they, survivors of their respective planets showed no tolerance for each other, who would?

Honestly, if she had been told that she was going to fall in love with the arrogant and spoiled prince about who she had heard so many stories when she was a child, she would not have believed it, indeed, she would have refused, but she was so wrong.

It had been slow, however, the moment it started, she could not stop it, and yes, her sister was right that she bent on distracting herself with anything to keep that feeling from growing. When she was finally able to say it, Mxypztly appeared. But everything did not stop there, because when everything seemed to be going well, she had to face his secret. It hurt her, it really hurt to know that he had lied to her all this time and it cost her to understand, but she did, forgiving him, fighting by all means not to be separated from him, besides, it was what he wanted, stay. But where was he now?

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, looking again at everything, stopping in every corner of the room, allowing memories to assail her, remembering his laughter and jokes.

She listened as her phone vibrated, so she looked who it was, but she did not bother to pick it up when she read the name, For what? She was not interested in her trying to comfort her, not after the conversation they had had before. _"I'm proud of you,"_ she had said before, but Why? For letting go of the person she loved? Honestly, she did not understand, of course she did not, and she preferred not to talk to anyone during that night. Everyone had their lives separated from her, they had people to trust and support for bad times ... and she ... No, she had had him. She did not need the lives of others to stop not for her, not for her loss, and that was how she had made her sister understand before asking her to keep Maggie with her, not to let her go, not to commit the same error as her.

She wore her hand clumsily in search of the necklace, but it was no longer there, now he had it, so that she would be present with him, so that he would never be alone, realizing that she repeated the same pattern as her mother when when she sent her away from her, a fact that made her sob and could not help it. She was barely aware of the significance of that farewell, it was not until years later when she understood it, that perhaps, if both had been ignorant of what it meant, everything would have been simpler.

 _"I love you,"_ she had whispered, wishing she had done it earlier, since she knew she would regret not having done so, since she could not do it any more.

She buried her head in her hands as she headed for the window, watching as everything tried to return to normal, still listening to the news in the background, as they continued to adore Supergirl. However, if there was someone who should be considered a hero, that was him, Mon-el, who had not cared to sacrifice himself for all the others.

"I love you, Mon-el," she whispered, staring at the stars, wondering where he would be, knowing that for her he was and would be, forever, the true hero of this whole story.

 **For all those fans of the series who, like me, are heartbroken after that scene, thank you very much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**

Thank you so much for the reviews. The truth is that I didn't expect the story would have that reception, since writing it was a way to unburden myself, (I must admit, I cried because of that ending). In a way it helped me, in another way it destroyed me again, because when I re-read it, I cried again.

I didn't rethink doing a story of this, but seeing that you liked it, maybe when I have a little more free time (from here to a week, more or less) I rethink writting a continuation for this.

Again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing,

Ayrin


	3. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since that, since she had last seen him, since she had whispered that she loved him. Yes, she still regretted not telling him before, all those times she'd had the chance to do it, and no matter how much she wanted to get rid of that guilty feeling, she would never do it.

She reached out to the other side of the bed, resting her hand, feeling it was cold. Indeed, Mon-el was not there, so she sighed turning to that side, remembering what he once said, _"I want to wake up with you,"_ but they could not do it again.

She sighed without wanting to get up, because she did not want to have to face another day at the office with Snapper screaming, so for a couple of seconds she thought about not going to work, however, she knew that she was allowed to do it, not after all the days she had taken free after that day. Finally, she stood up to go to the kitchen, looking for something to eat, because her stomach roared desperately even though she was not hungry as such.

The moment the smell of coffee made contact with her body, she felt like an archway down her throat, a fact that worried her. She could not be sick, it was impossible for her, only possible if she did not have her powers, but that was not the case, not at the moment, so she decided to blame her discomfort for everything, even if it had not happened before.

In spite of all that, she left for CatCo, missing when Winn was waiting for her on the other side of the elevator to discuss with her the latest news of any event of the previous day, however, if she wanted to live those moments she had to go to the DEO, but It was not the same. When she arrived at Snapper's office to see where she should work today, she wanted to leave, because her boss's mood was present, who shouted to one of the reporters before turning to her.

"What are you doing there, ponytail?" He asked as if he reproached her for being waiting for some indication. "Did you get what I asked for?" He asked, looking over his glasses.

Then she sighed, since she had not remembered that at all, looking for a way to respond, so she ducked her head for a couple of seconds before adjusting her glasses and deciding to answer.

"She can't give the interview, she's not in National City," she said, watching him look even more angry. "She's going through something complicated, she needs time," she tried to explain, to which he nodded slightly unintentionally.

"I want that interview as soon as she gets back, understood, ponytail?" He said seriously, causing her to nod. "Well, there's a disappearance, you can focus on that case." He motioned for her to leave.

She advanced through the office to the terrace, with the sole interest of contemplating the city for a few minutes before beginning to write about that case of which she hardly knew anything, so the desire to do so was practically nil.

She loved the views she had from there, seeing how everything was in constant motion, allowing a balance to exist. However, this wasn't her day, since only a couple of seconds of being there, she began to get dizzy, having to move away from the edge. She shook her head, she really did not remember that she had ever felt like this, How could this be possible? She had flown too many times for this to happen now, seriously, she was beginning to misunderstand what was happening.

"Are you all right?" It was Cat Grant's voice that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes ... yes," she said with a sigh.

"You don't look good, you have ..." she said, pointing to her forehead, specifically to the crinkle, seriously she had to get rid of it "What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm tired," she replied, turning her attention back to the views.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" She looked at her seriously.

"I can't ... Snapper ... I missed many days," she tried to explain herself, but nothing she said seemed to make sense.

"I'll take care of that, so go and rest, Kara," Cat offered, so she nodded, thanking her before leaving.

As soon as she got back to her apartment, she changed her clothes and lay down on the couch, turning on the television in search of something that might distract her, constantly changing channels when she realized that they continued with the same question as always.

'Where's Supergirl?' That was the question asked by all the inhabitants of National City, which repeatedly appeared in the news, yet only she knew the truth, well, and the DEO. She had not worn that suit since the day after that, because she could not do it, since everything reminded him, so she preferred to spend some time in the shade.

She listened as someone knocked at the door, knowing instantly who was waiting on the other side of the door, waiting for her to be opened, but she was not going to do it, so she waited for her to get tired and leave, just as she had been doing these days back, but no, her sister seemed to have different ideas.

"Kara, open the door," Alex hit harder. "I'm not going to leave, so open it," she said, but only managed to silence. "You're going to get me to knock the door down," her sister warned, but she did not care that she could do it.

In fact, her sister slammed the door harder and harder until she finally broke it, getting into the room, coming to her angrily, leaving a box of postickers on the table, but she did not move to pick it up.

"You've been avoiding me for weeks," her sister said, sitting down beside her.

"You shouldn't have come, Alex," she said, bowing her head.

"I don't know anything about you, you don't answer my calls, every time I come you refuse to open the door ... and Do you really pretend that I didn't come?" she questioned her altered about it.

"I'm fine, I don't need you constantly watching over me," she complained without even looking at her.

Her sister did not respond directly, but watched her for a couple of seconds before placing her finger on her forhead as the word 'crinckle' formed on her lips, which only made her frown even more angry.

She honestly did not want to talk about that topic, she did not want to relive that scene again, which had made her avoid her sister for the last few weeks without even appearing for the DEO, in addition, since she stopped working as Supergirl, she did not have the need to go.

"What is it?" Alex asked worriedly, speaking before she could deny it. "Do not tell me nothing, something happens, you haven't touched the postickers," she said, watching her.

"I'm not hungry," she answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders as her sister raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Alex tapped her arm with a slight laugh as if she wanted her to laugh, but she was not in the mood to do it. "Kara, hey ..." she whispered, embracing her, as the same time tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I know it's hard, you may not know where he is, but he's alive thanks to you, because you got the courage you needed to make it possible" her sister tried to cheer her up.

"Every time I'm happy something has to happen, Alex" she sobbed in her arms. "There are times when I think this is not for me" she shook her head without giving her a chance to speak. "Maybe if my parents hadn't sent me to Earth, everything would be better ... your life ... your family, I wouldn't have destroyed it ... I wasn't even able to fulfill my mission, I arrived late" she tried to speak, but without getting the words to make sense.

"You haven't destroyed anyone's life, at least not mine, and if you say it for Mon-el, neither did you, believe me, you haven't." Alex hugged her tightly in an attempt to keep her calm, but her sobs were uncontrollable.

She remained with her head resting on her sister shoulder, starting to relax slightly, feeling as the nausea was again present, which made her separate from her.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex questioned, causing her to shake her head. "Speak, Kara," she demanded.

"I'm not hungry," she said. "I have nausea and dizziness," she whispered, looking at her.

"Do you have ...?" She nodded before she could ask. "Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" She asked seriously.

"Eh ..., no ..." she was thoughtful. "Maybe" she began to breathe with agitation as a result of the possibility.

"Okay, let's go to DEO, we have to make sure of it," her sister said even though she shook her head.

She tried to pass as slyly as possible, but Winn ran to meet her with the intention of embracing her, which he did, getting him away from her quickly before turning her attention to a suit that was exposed.

"Who was it?" She asked with a lump in her throat.

"Mon-el's," he answered as she approached. "I finished it the day before that happened," he explained.

She nodded, watching, as it was unlike her own, her cousin's, because unlike them, the color of the piece was red, having a blue cape, belt and boots. However, her attention was fixed on the small symbol of the House of El that was embroidery on one side of the chest, caressing it with the tips of her fingers.

"What's going to happen with it?" She asked turning to her best friend, who shrugged his shoulders without a response. "Can I keep it?" She asked, receiving his statement, making her smile slightly.

However, her adoration for the suit remained there, since her sister began to call her, which made her have to say goodbye and go to meet her in the med-bay.

"Lie down," she ordered before lifting her shirt. "Let's do it, okay?." She smiled.

"No ... Alex, wait," she said, she needed a couple of seconds before she got this news. "If ... if I'm ... you know ... What am I going to do?" She asked nervously.

"We're going to help you, everyone, so don't worry," her sister tried to calm her down. "Are you ready?" She asked, threatening to pour the gel into her belly at the same time she nodded.

Her sister watched the screen accurately, staring at every detail, looking at her for a couple of seconds before turning back to the screen and nodding slightly.

She did not need to be spoken out loud, she knew what that meant, she was pregnant, but that wasn't the problem, but the father of her baby was sentenced not to return to Earth, a fact that really shattered her. She would have loved to hear with him this news, to see his face of emotion when he would have heard it, but that was not the case, and it was not going to be. All this opened a new question in her thoughts, if the baby was a mixture of both, Would he or she be able to survive in the atmospheric conditions? She really wanted to, because that baby was all that was left of him and she wanted to keep it.

 **So I finally had enough time to write this! I don't know about you guys, but for me it's summer vacation, so this will let me more free time and I will post probably once per week.**

 **I hope you liked what I wrote, (I wasn't sure about it :) ). Anyways, I would need baby names for a boy or a girl, (I'm not sure about what will be the gender, so you can choose as well).**

 **Have a nice week and thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 3

"When do you think it's time to tell the others?" Her sister asked, sitting down in the armchair in front of her, getting her to look at her for a couple of seconds.

"When it's obvious enough not to be able to hide it," she replied, stroking her already bulging belly.

"If you're still wearing big shirts, they'll never know," said her sister. "And the longer you hide it, the harder you make me look for a cure," she complained.

She snorted, picking up another posticker to take it to her mouth, pausing to send a cold glare at her sister the moment she saw that she made an attempt to pick up the box, pouncing to make sure she did not take it off.

"Understood, they are all yours." She raised her hands as she leaned back on the back. "You should also make a statement about Supergirl, people are starting to talk," Alex said, causing her to shake her head. "Kara, you have been gone for four months, believe me, they are beginning to claim that you have left the people of National City to their fate" her sister spoke seriously as she rolled her eyes.

"I would never do that," she said with her mouth full, watching as her sister shrugged. "Okay, we may have to, but What am I supposed to say?" She asked nervously.

"That you're going through bad times, maybe" her sister answered before giving other ideas "Say that you are at a stage where you can not combine both or ..." she continued talking, but before she could give the third reason, she interrupted her.

"No, I'm not going to say it, Do you want me to become a target for CADMUS?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Who said anything about it?" Her sister seemed confused at the moment.

* * *

She did not respond, however, but fell back onto the couch, closing her eyes as she placed both hands on her belly, caressing it, knowing that she was going to protect the baby with her own life.

For the first time in a while she had listened to her older sister and had decided to put on a t-shirt a little tighter, enough to convey what was happening. This provoked the curiosity of many of the DEO workers, who kept watching and making a few comments as if they really believed they weren't going to be heard.

"Kara, hey, why is everyone ...?" She heard Winn's voice, so she turned to him. "Wow ... really?" He questioned as if what he was seeing was a joke. "Since...when ...?" he couldn't make out the words.

"Four months," she answered, understanding his confusion.

"That's great!," he exclaimed excitedly, which made her smile slightly.

However, she was not in the DEO with the intention of seeing her best friend, but for her sister to accompany her to CatCo, since she didn't want to face Snapper herself.

She said goodbye to him to advance to the laboratory in search of her, facing J'onn, who watched her with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you've finally decided to say it," he said, getting her to frown in confusion.

"How? You can't read my mind, "she pointed out to what he laughed lightly.

"Your sister has too many worries about finding the perfect antidote" he explained as she lowered her head. "Hey, Kara, all of this is a good thing, if a definitive cure is found we can bring him back" he made an attempt to cheer her up.

She sighed as she nodded. Yes, she also believed in the possibility of bringing him back, however, if that antidote did not work as it should, she would be forced to let him go again and, honestly, she didn't think she could do it a second time, much less when she was fully aware that there was a baby in between.

She shook her head, Face that scene again? No, she had it decided, they were going to have to convince her that it was effective for her to do it. For Rao, it had cost her too much to go back to sleep at night, to remove all guilt, to be able to walk around the apartment without thinking continually about him, where he would find himself or how he would be, martyrizing herself day after day. However, all those feelings that seemed buried had resurfaced the moment she found out she was pregnant, that she carried with the precious treasure of both, all that remained of him.

She returned to reality the moment the elevator doors opened, showing chaos on the other side, with screams from Cat towards Eve, who seemed not to be very clear what she should do at that time, so practically without thinking, she went to help her, taking part of the papers that had to enter to the office.

"Kiera, you should not be overbearing in your state," Mrs. Grant commented as she left all the papers on the desk.

"No, it's all right," she said with a slight smile.

Mrs. Grant walked around the desk to her, hugging her as she whispered _'congratulations.'_

"You must take all the time that you need" Cat separated of her.

"No, it's still early, in a few months ..." She shook her head. "I came to warn Snapper," she said, trying to find her support.

"I'll take care of that, Who's going to deny it?" She looked at her. "I'm directing this," she said as she led her to the other office, having to hold on to her sister, for she could not deny that she was afraid of how he was going to react. "Snapper, Kara Danvers is pregnant and therefore she will have disposal all the time she needs," she explained pointing to her.

"Ponytail?" His boss looked at her. "She had missed many days," he complained this time looking at Cat.

"I don't care, Kara will have all the time she need free, so you better comply with it" she warned before turning, forcing both to do the same. "Take care and do not forget to come and introduce that little baby" She smiled at what she could only whisper a ' _thank you'_ for her part, before leaving definitely.

They had decided to make sisters' night with the intention of telling Maggie, since Alex had been insisting for weeks because she spent a lot of time with her and in the laboratory in search of that cure, so the excuse of _Mon-el_ was starting to become antiquated, indeed, the detective seemed much closer to discover what was happening.

Both arrived at her apartment, having gone before in search of pizza and postickers, since she considered that without that it wouldn't be a good sisters' night.

They had been there for a while when someone knocked on the door, at which point she sat in the couch, looking at her sister, waiting for her to open the door while she placed a cushion on her belly.

"Hey, Danvers," she heard her speak. "Little Danvers, how are you?" She asked when she got to where she was, getting a smile from her as a response. "What's that you want to tell me?" She asked curiously.

She looked at her sister, who shook her head at the uncertainty, pointing to the cushion to her to remove it from the middle, but she didn't. She finally decided to pull it away, making Maggie look at both of them in confusion, trying to understand the complicity between the two sisters, watching her with precision before smiling slightly and approaching her to congratulate her. However, the happiness of the scene was broken the moment she separated from her taking the pizza boxes and postickers with her, for what she complained, seeking support in her older sister, who tried to hold her laugh at the situation.

"Let her eat it, nothing is going to happen," her sister defended her.

"No, it's over eating junk food for a while" she denied the proposal. "And you with her, Danvers" she pointed to Alex, which made them both complain. "Do not complain, that baby has to grow up healthy, not surrounded by junk food" she commented going to the kitchen to leave the food there.

She dropped angry into the couch, Were they really going to take away her favorite food at the moment she wouldn't stop eating? Her stomach roared with force, she couldn't help it, so they had to understand it, now she ate for two.

Her sister stared at her for a couple of seconds before she made a sign to keep silent as she approached the kitchen, opening the box of the postickers to catch one and run to the couch.

"Thank you." She smiled the moment she handed it to her.

"Do not tell Maggie," her sister whispered, pointing to the detective as she shook her head.

"Why do I have the feeling that you have done something on the sly?" Her sister's girlfriend asked as she approached them.

They pointed at each other, but finally it was Alex who took the blame for what had happened, rather, it was she who had the idea of catching it on the sly, so it was fair.

They continued the night quietly, bidding farewell to them once the dawn had entered before preparing and going to bed, but too many thoughts wanted to break through, especially the one who reminded her that he was not there and that he was not going to be, which left her alone before all the learning that entailed having a child, whom she already adored without even knowing the baby.

She watched the suit that was hanging on, caressing it with the tips of her fingers, knowing he would have loved this.

"I hope we can see each other again." She kissed the suit as if to convey it to him. "I love you, Mon-el, well, we love you," she whispered as the first tears trickled down her cheeks.

She sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping away her tears in an attempt to calm herself, frightened at the feeling of being struck from inside her belly. She placed both hands on her belly hoping to feel the movement, a fact that was repeated, which made her smile slightly, because she couldn't describe what the feeling was at the moment, but without any doubt, she was glad to know that the baby was healthy in there and had enough strength to move. She smiled knowing that it was the first time of all those who were about to arrive.

 **Hi guys, thanks for the names, they really helped me. But my friends wanted to collaborate as well with baby boy names: Aiden and Wilson. They also thought about calling the baby Karamel, but I think it would be weird, rigth? Let me know if you like this names or if you have others on mind.**

 **Anyways, we're really close about knowing the gender! Probably, next chapter that will be update by the end of this week o next week.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 4

She watched the city from the balcony, stopping in every corner that was visible from there, remembering with grief and rage the last time she had met there. This time it was different from that, at least in her feelings. Four months ago she was completely destroyed by the situation that had happened taht afternoon, because innocent people had to live that, a war between two worlds alien to them, because yes, it had to be recognized, that that had nothing to do with Earth, but with the differences between Daxam and Krypton, those who had separated from him during the first months, who did it again when he learned that he was the Prince, but they had overcome them together.

She missed that, having differences and being able to solve them, despite what others thought. Especially James and her sister, who had labeled him as an impertinent, coward, womanizer, liar ... on several occasions, assuring that he would never be the hero he dreamed to become or that he would never deserve to be with her. But she could be sure, they were all wrong, even those who never said anything out loud, who only didn't believe in him.

Mon-el of Daxam, formal Prince, who could have left when he had the opportunity, to reign and to do with his kingdom everything he had wanted, getting everything, absolutely everything he had asked for, he was the prince, they wouldn't have denied it. However, he fought against his own people to defend his true desires and interests, to stay on Earth, to be with her and to allow him to become a better person, as he declared, in order to become a good superhero. So for her, he didn't correspond to those adjectives, well, maybe at first yes, she could be defined as guilty of having criticized him on more than one occasion, but over time she realized that he was changing, that he was doing it for her, because he wanted to deserve her.

She smiled. The charisma and curiosity of a child were also characteristics of him, as he asked for each new word he had listened or he did not understand, but he wanted to use, most of the time it was context-wise until he learned the meaning. He also acquired a great passion for culture, getting to do movie marathons or reading books, like _'Romeo and Juliet'_ , what's more, she still remembered how he thought that the best solution against the invasion was to flee together to another planet, but she broke the illusion and, indeed, she felt a little guilty, remembering the disappointment in his eyes.

"Where are you, Mon-el?" She asked, feeling the baby move.

At that moment she smiled again, for it was usual that every time Mon-el was named, the baby would move, as if he or she really knew who he was and wanted to give its own opinion.

She caressed her belly, holding the smile on her face. She was not going to deny the baby who his father was, of course he wasn't going to do it, she had decided to tell him when it was old enough to understand who he was and why he had to leave, although one thing was clear, she wasn't going to let it believe that its father didn't love him, because she was convinced that Mon-el would have adored all of this above all else.

"Hey, little one," she whispered, not even rethinking that others could hear her. "I don't know how you're in there, I hope you're fine," she began, speaking as it moved. "That's what I think" she laughed "You like to hear about your Daddy, right? Well, if I'm honest, I like talking about him, so maybe you get tired, "she said with a laugh." I'll tell you the story of how he became a hero, how he sacrificed himself for this planet, believe me, you'll love it." she said feeling like the tears threatened to leave her eyes. "But I have to assease you one thing, buddy, your Daddy adores you and I am sure that he would love to know you, to see you grow up with all your small achievements" she caressed her belly at the same time as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

She would like it all to be different, but not for her, but for the baby, who needed its father close and she was aware of it, however, there wasn't much she could do to change the situation, just wait and leaning on all those who remained with her, and hoping that her sister could find the cure.

"Kara, are you ready?" Her sister asked as she stared at her strangely, because she didn't understand what she was referring to. "I told you that today we could find out the sex of the baby," she explained, getting her to frown, she didn't remember that conversation.

"How do you know we're going to know it today?" She asked confused.

"Not that I know for certain, Kara," her sister smiled. "But if we consider what your mother's hologram said to me ..." she sighed.

At that moment the crinkle was present on her forehead, for she could not understand why her sister had gone without saying anything, although she understood the little information they had about a Kryptonian pregnancy, so that that was a little help. From what she had investigated, the pregnancy was similar to human's, however, so far her research didn't came, since she couldn't stand the fact of having to ask a hologram instead of her own mother, it broke her.

She looked at Alex for a couple of seconds before nodding slightly, indicating that she wanted to know what the baby was going to be, especially now that she had to start with the preparations, which made her reconsider if she had to move to a larger apartment, at least at one with one more room, for when the baby grew up. But she could not deny it, she was sad to have to, because she remembered how she had envied her sister when she lived there, how she was excited when Alex told her that it was hers, so thinking about living in another one scared her a lot. Anyway, she shouldn't have to worry about it now, she could wait until the baby was a little older.

She followed her sister into the infirmary with an expectation of what was going to happen, wanting to see her baby again, without any preference, for she was going to love it anyways.

"Nervous?" Alex asked with a smile to which she shook her head. "Crinckle" she touched her forehead, which made her shake her head. "All right, let's do it," she said, placing the ultrasound on her belly.

She closed her eyes wanting to wait for her sister to say something, yet she seemed to be very focused, listening to her whisper _'I knew it'_ a couple of seconds later, which made her open her eyes to look at her.

"It's a boy," she said. "A little nephew." She watched her smile as she tried to assimilate the news.

She brought her hands to her face, feeling tears stream down her cheeks, beginning to cry from the very emotion contained in the news, as well as remembering that, again, he wasn't there to find out. She sat up on the stretcher in her uncontrollable sobs, feeling as her sister hugged her in an attempt to calm her, but she couldn't.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" She asked her what she nodded. "I can't imagine how you feel, Kara, but this little boy needs you and I can assure you that I'll find a way to get him back." she said "But until then you're going to allow me to pamper my nephew." She smiled.

* * *

She could not help laughing at her last comment, wiping her tears once more calmly, excited to know it was a boy, yet her head seemed to start a list of names, wanting to start naming him as soon as possible.

She smiled at the bell, shouting that the door was open, rising from the couch as her sister and Maggie entered the apartment and came to greet them.

"Hey, how' are you doing?" Her sister asked.

"He moves a lot," she replied. "And I can't assemble the crib, seriously, that should come with more instructions," she complained causing their laughter, which made her frown.

"Danvers help her while I make a healthy dinner," Maggie said.

Both sisters nodded before moving on to her room, where they could hardly enter, as all the pieces lay scattered on the floor without any sense , which made her sister look at her in exasperation.

"Was it so difficult to leave everything tidy?" She asked, holding her laughter. "You wanted to make it difficult, right?" She could not help laughing at the moment.

She just shrugged, not wanting to say anything about it, because enough fighting she had already had with the crib. The truth is that she preferred not to have to tell her sister that it was the second that she tried to assemble, since with the first she didn't calculate the strenght and she ended up breaking it, so yes, she was trying to be much more careful with this on and that involved not being able to keep the pieces together.

She sighed, if this was to assemble a crib, what would the stroller be like? And the highchair? Seriously, she was starting to see it all too complicated. Maybe she should take advantage of her sister to help her with the rest.

She helped in what she could, however, her sister finished with the assembly in just a few minutes, at which time she asked if she could help her with the stroller, which she agreed to.

By the time they were done, Maggie was already waiting for them with dinner and, despite assuring her she liked it, she had to admit it, she preferred junk food ... She missed it at sisters' nights, but when she had the chance she bought postickers.

"Kara, we have something for you," her sister said, causing her to shake her head, because they didn't have the need to buy something. "He's our nephew, so let us pamper him a little." she gave her a bag, however, before she could pull something out, her sister stopped her. "First the little one and then the big one," she said.

"Hopefully you like it, but for one of the things we needed help" commented her sister's girlfriend while she opened the first package.

She could not help but smile when she saw the pacifier with the symbol of the House of El, however, the moment her expression changed completely was when she began to open the other, watching the whole, noting that it was the suit of Mon-el but in small. She could assure that it had been done by Winn.

"Turn around and read the cape," Alex said, so she did.

At that moment she began to cry almost without being able to avoid it. _'I love my daddy'_ , that was what it had embroidered the cape, which had managed to break it, because at the moment he imagined the boy in that suit and, there was something that she had decided, if it suited him, that suit was going to be the first one that she was going to put him, since that way she could make him participate on this without being there, of keeping him with her for the greater possible time.

 **Hi! I don't know about you, but I love the little suit. I can't wait to write the moment the baby is born and dressed up with his daddy's suit, (I'm imagining that and I think is so adorable).**

 **In next chapter Mon-el will be back, I think it's time for him to know what's going on. Will he be scared about it? Excited? How do you think he will react?**

 **I hope you liked it this chapter, thanks so much for reading and until next time, so have a nice week,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 5

He had sacrificed himself for a planet that wasn't even his own, he had turned against his own, his own people, but he couldn't regret it. Well, rather, he could do it for one thing, for having abandoned Kara, the only person he had loved in his whole life, since he had left her behind without even rethinking what he was doing, only wanting to become the hero she had trained, that she had guided. He wanted to make her feel proud of him.

Kara had been the only person able to make him a better person, who had made him see that life wasn't easy and that he had to learn to fight for himself to get what he wanted. He managed to get rid of that spoiled child who was once Prince of Daxam, who dreamed of becoming king in order to do what he really wanted, so that the daxamitas would follow his rules, but the moment he saw her... He wanted to change, he wanted to forget about the person he was and to become a new one, although he couldn't lie, he had difficulty understanding what she meant by being altruistic, however, he did it at the last moment, when he climbed inside that pod and realized everything he had done, everything he had given up in just a couple of seconds. But the truth was that he didn't regret it, because he would give his life again for this to end, since he was sure that his mother hadn't hesitated to kill her, as if that were to bring him back to Daxam.

He buried his head in his hands wanting to avoid crying again. He missed her, he couldn't deny it, he missed everything, absolutely everything about her, beginning with the happiness that she gave every day, no matter how bad it was, always looking for the good side of things, believing that in all there was a kind part, something which made them good and that it was only worth believing in them to change. Yes, she had said that about his parents, and the truth was that he had been able to see it in his father, but his mother ... She had purposes, goals to fulfill, so she didn't mind getting rid of everything that prevent her from doing so, no matter who it was, even coming to play with his own feelings, hurting him. He still remembered that moment when he asked about his father's whereabouts, hearing the harsh words that he had committed suicide when he left the ship, when in fact she had killed him the moment he turned on her.

It was obvious that his mother wasn't going to accept Kara, but she had to respect that she was with whom he wanted to be, that after all that had happened, of everything they had overcome together, he couldn't lose her so easily, drawing the strength he needed from her support, so he did everything he could to stay there with her.

He grabbed the necklace knowing the sentimental value it had for Kara, being aware that she had given it to him so he wouldn't forget her, so that wherever he went, he couldn't feel alone. At the moment he could picture her staring at the stars with sad eyes, with tears in her eyes, 'comets', as he called her eyes when she looked like that with an intense blue color in them, with a glow that was increased at times, which showed her vulnerable, a fact that he loved, despite the fact that she was feeling bad, which broke his heart, knowing that she was having a bad time at that moment.

He sighed, refocusing on everything around him, trying to take control of the pod the moment he realized that he was sinking back into a black hole, feeling like he was beginning to fall asleep, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

She knew that time was getting closer, so that she had to face these new responsibilities, to raise a child, which she should combine with her work and that she knew that it wouldn't be easy, that Mon-el's help would have been more than grateful and she was truly grieved that he couldn't be there.

She leaved the bag by the door, for despite a week of promising her sister that she would prepare everything for when she went into labor, until that very day she hadn't found the time to do so, but finally she had everything ready, so now she could sit on the couch to enjoy these last moments of tranquility, although she had to admit it, she wanted to meet him, to see his face and to find out which of them he was going to look alike, wishing with all her might that he wouldn't have inherited the lead allergy because she couldn't lose him, seriously, she was not going to bear it.

She felt as the little boy moved, hard, perhaps more than she expected, however, she didn't lose the smile as she caressed her belly, closing her eyes.

"Hey, little one," she said aloud, as she had been doing for some time, for she had the feeling that he calmed down when he heard her voice, just as she felt as he moved when he heard the name of Mon-el. "I'm hungry, and you? "She stood up to approach the kitchen in search of something palatable, with the opportunity to eat what she wanted, so after much meditating and looking at the freezer for a few seconds, she chose salted caramel ice cream before returning to the couch. "I can assure you that you will love ice cream and pizza and postickers ... Although I had to wait for you to grow up a little for that" she laughed slightly feeling a contraction.

She took a deep breath trying to relax as much as she could, hoping it would pass quickly. Each day the intensity intensified, which helped her to understand that the moment was near, much more after this one, which seemed to have no end. However, she didn't let that stop her in her purpose, finish with the ice cream, wanting to ignore the next contraction, barely ten minutes after the first. Although she couldn't help but get up at the moment the next one arrived, knowing it was one of the worst in recent weeks.

"Oh, no, no, no, no ..." she shook her head as she took another spoonful to her mouth. "No, not now, little one," she complained the moment she learned she had broken water.

She grabbed her cell phone without knowing what to do, seriously she was starting to get nervous, to the point of not knowing who to call, who to give the news, because right now she needed someone to calm her down, but who would react that way? She sighed, closing her eyes before finally deciding who to call.

"Eliza," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Kara, sweetheart, what is it?" She asked as she began to breathe with agitation. "Is everything okay?" She continued.

"It's time," she replied as she could, listening as her adoptive mother spoke with whom she would risk assuring that it was Alex. "I'm afraid, I don't know what to do," she said, beginning to cry.

"Calm down, everything's going to be okay," she tried to calm her down. "You have to be calm, your sister is already going," she told her, so she nodded as if she were looking at her. "How often do they repeat?" She asked.

"Eight minutes," she replied, fighting with the new one. "What if something goes wrong? I don't want to lose him. "She sobbed as she sat down again in the couch.

"It's not going to go wrong, sweetheart, you're going to have him in a little while, trust that." Eliza's calm voice made her smile slightly. "Tell me when your sister is there." She asked to what she nodded again, when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" She shouted. "She's here," she said to Eliza, who, after saying goodbye to her, hung up the phone.

"How are you?" Her sister asked, which she could only respond with a grimace of pain. "Okay, hey, breathe." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Inhale and exhale." She guided her until his breathing slowed. "Well, now, yes, let's go to DEO, "she said, helping her up from the couch.

She sighed the moment they met in the DEO, knowing that it was going to be a long day as much as she wanted it to happen fast, although she was relieved that she had given time to prepare everything, because honestly, she wouldn't know what she had done in the opposite case.

* * *

Her sister had taken the baby after he had born, which only increased her nervousness, since it made her suspect that something bad happened, that her son was allergic to lead and therefore had difficulty breathing. However, despite her mother's attempt to calm her down, claiming he was fine, that they were just making sure he didn't have the allergy, but that wasn't easy to believe, not for her, not when she longed to see him, to be able to hold him in her arms, in fact these minutes were looking even longer than giving birth.

"We're back," her sister said from the door with the little boy in her arms. "He's perfect, he's a fighter, aren't you?" She smiled, making her look at her as if she wanted to corroborate. "He has no allergy, not even a little" Alex approached her "Now, you can hold your little one" she gave him to her.

She cradled him in her arms, smiling slightly as she watched him closely, giving way to tears, unable to believe that he was finally in her arms, but, above all, that the child was well, that everything had gone well. She caressed his face with delicacy without wanting to get him out of the dream he was in, seeking his resemblance to some of the two, but without succeeding, although that gesture while he slept, yes, it was Mon-el's, she had no doubt of it. She couldn't help kissing his forehead, watching how his eyes open.

"Hey, little one," she smiled slightly, for it was the first time she'd spoken to him holding him in her arms. "I have to tell you something, you have a peculiar family, you'll understand what I mean when you grow up, but I can assure you one thing about them, that although they are a little crazy and do things that nobody would understand, they adore you, starting with me and, well, even if he isn't here to receive you, for your daddy, because I'm sure you would have made him so happy" sadness invaded her face and for a moment she thought she would collapse because of the oppression she felt in her chest when she remembered that, finally, fate hadn't wanted him to be there with her, to enjoy this scene as much as she was doing, but she continued talking "I'm sorry about that, little one, but I can assure you that I miss him so much," she whispered as if she should apologize to her son. "I think I've said it many times, but I'll tell you his story, why he was a hero and why he deserves to be remembered that way" she grabbed his little hand. "Welcome to the world, Aiden" she kissed his forehead again.

"Aiden?" Her sister questioned. "So that's going to be your name, little one." She stroked his face.

She smiled looking for the first time at her sister and her mother, watching as they both smiled tenderly at the scene, proud of her, watching as Eliza was about to start crying while she looked at them, so she smiled slightly before talking again

"Eliza, do you want to hold him?" She asked, making her nod as she approached before he was handed over to her.

"He's beautiful, Kara," she smiled, watching him. "I think he's going to look like Mon-el," she said, getting her to laugh, for she did, too.

That little boy was going to look like his father and there was no one who could deny it, a fact that truly enchanted her, because it was a way to keep Mon-el with them.

* * *

She watched her sister stealthily, though she couldn't help staring at her nephew, who slept as deeply as her mother, yet the tranquility of the moment broke as J'onn entered the room.

"Alex, can you come?" he asked to what she nodded before following him out. "There is something you have to know ..." At that moment she started to worry, being led by her boss to the basement of the DEO.

When they entered, she didn't know how to react to the scene, not because of her, but because of how it would affect her sister. However, she couldn't avoid get closer to the pod with nervousness, trying to make sure he was still alive, knowing that he would do it as long as he stayed in there, but what would happen when they took him out?

"Not a word to Kara," warned J'onn.

"But she has a right to know," she complained, defending her.

"She just had a baby, she's not in a position to alter her more than she already is." He looked at her seriously. "She'll find out if all this works out well." He said to what she nodded.

She turned to look at the unconscious Mon-el who was lying inside the pod, crouching beside it before asking for the cure to be brought in, relaxing before opening it and injecting it, waiting for it to work. The boy continued to breathe with a slight agitation, but struggling to stay alive.

"Mon-el, listen to me, you've just been the father of a beautiful boy, so you'd better fight for him and for her, because, believe me, Kara needs you more than ever." She spoke as if she could make sure he wasn't going to leave.

She sighed, what was supposed to happen when he woke up? And what about her sister? Seriously, she didn't know how she was going to communicate this fact, she had to admit that she was afraid of their reactions and, above all, of being in the middle.

 **Mon-el is finally back! And the baby boy is born, Baby Karamel (it has a second meaning, you will understand in next chapter).**

 **I love writting this story, I don't know why, but I do, maybe it's because I need KARAMEL in the third season, Who's with me?**

 **How will Kara react to this? And Mon-el when he learns that he has a son? It's going to be so cute, I can assure you that.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, reviews are much apreciated, have a nice week,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 6

Awakening and feeling space around him was enough to indicate that he was not on the pod, but if so, where was he? He knew he had to discard Earth, he knew he had to do it, since living there for him was inconceivable, for he could not breathe under those conditions.

He opened his eyes confused, watching the room accurately, closing his eyes when he recognized it, but it could not be possible, he could not be in the infirmary of the DEO.

He breathed, this time deeply, before he opened his eyes again, smiling slightly as he identified a person at the door.

"Alex," he called, watching as she smiled slightly.

"The cure is effective for what I see," she said, approaching. "Can you breathe well?" she asked, which he nodded slightly, remembering the last time he had found himself there and the difficulties he had had to get air into his lungs. "I think we're going to administer it once at day until we're sure it works well," she pointed out to what he nodded, not quite sure what she was referring to, since he was only looking for someone who he had not found yet.

"Kara?" He asked wanting to sit up, being held back by Alex.

"It's okay, she's asleep, I didn't want to wake her until I didn't know it was working," she explained. "She doesn't know you're here, I wasn't going to create false delusions..., Mon-el, you've been out for nine months and there are some things which have changed" she looked at him, which made him frown, what was he referring to? "Can you wait a moment?" She asked.

He nodded slightly as she left the room, leaving him alone with his own thoughts, confused by the situation, what did it mean that things had changed? Had she turned the page and had forgotten him?

He shook his head, it could not be true, he couldn't believe that Kara had forgotten him so quickly, he didn't want to do it, and he knew that that might be the reason why she hadn't been there, with him.

"Hey, Mon-el, I think there's someone who wants to meet you," he heard Alex's voice, getting him to look at the door, noticing that she was carrying a baby in her arms. "I'll introduce you to Aiden, your son." She said making him curious about the new information "Do you want to hold him?" He asked, receiving his statement.

He held him in his arms as he watched him with precision, still surprised that this was true, rocking him gently as he watched him, beginning to feel the tears struggle to get out of his eyes.

He dared to caress the face of the little boy, who seemed not to be disturbed about it, noting how he moved his head to where he was holding his hand while opening his eyes, at which time he smiled through tears grabbing his little hand. He fell on the account of the suit that the little boy wore, was red with the symbol of the House of El on the left side in the chest area, with a small blue cape, which had something written, but he couldn't read it. He watched as the boy opened his mouth threatening to start crying at any moment.

"Hey, Aiden, it's daddy" he whispered in a calm voice, getting the child to look for him. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here before, with your mommy, to see you born, little one," he said. "You know, I barely know you, but I adore you madly, seriously, you're one of the best things that could have happened to me, and I bet that for your mommy you are as well, although I hope that you didn't finish with her" he laughed watching as Aiden yawned closing his eyes. "I think he is tired" he commented looking at Alex.

"He didn't sleep at night," she said, approaching. "Read what it's write here," she asked, showing him the cape of the suit.

At that moment he could not hold back the tears, wanting to keep him closer, but holding back, since he didn't want to wake him.

"When will I be able to see Kara?" He asked. "I want to thank her for this gift." He smiled caressing his son's face.

"We can go now if you want" she offered him to what he nodded excitedly at the idea. "Let's go, I hold the little one" she said so he put him in her arms.

He walked with her to the room where the love of his life was, asleep, yes, she seemed to have no intention of waking up, but he had to try, seriously, he wanted to see those blue eyes again, that face of happiness that rarely gave way to sadness.

"Hey, Kara," he brushed her hair away from her face. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up," he said, causing her to move in anger. "No, don't get angry and open your eyes." He stroked her cheek and got her to shake her head. "Then I'm leaving" he whispered in her ear to what she frowned. "Crinckle" he touched her forehead.

"Is Aiden crying? Is he hungry?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"No, I don't think he's hungry," he replied, looking at Alex, who seemed to be holding her laughter. "Hey, Kara, do you remember that I told you that I wanted to wake up with you? This wasn't what I imagined, I thought my voice would wake you up," he said looking for a way to wake her.

"Let me sleep," she complained, covering her head with the pillow.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, but he did not get a reply, so he continued speaking. "You know, we should look for a second name for Aiden, What do you think about Karamel?" He asked, watching as she frowned again. "Aiden Karamel Matthews" he said at the same time she beated him. "Hey! I like it" he laughed.

"I'm not going to call my son the name of a dessert," she said, still with the pillow over her head.

"It's not a dessert, it's the combination of our names," he explained, pulling her pillow away before she rubbed her eyes as she stared at him.

He didn't have time to react the moment she sprang to embrace him, starting to cry, which made some tear escape his eyes even if he tried to contain them.

"Are you okay?" She grabbed his face to watch him.

"Better than ever," he dared to kiss her. "Thank you for the little one," he whispered, holding her close again.

"You're welcome, I suppose." She shrugged. "I love you, Mon-el, it's ... I can not believe you're here." She looked into his eyes.

"Comets," he whispered before smiling slightly. "So what do you say, Karamel?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's our ship name, isn't it?" She asked, making him nod. "Then, of course," she smiled.

"Aiden Karamel Matthews," he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

The arrival home with a baby was ... how could she describe it? Exhausting, but in turn, precious, for every second she spent with her child was a treasure, and even more so when she remembered who had returned.

She smiled as she placed her hand in Mon-el's hair, stroking it gently, not wanting to wake him, even though he was the only one asleep, since she and the little one had become accustomed to nightlife, something that couldn't have been avoided, since Aiden demanded more of her than of him, although it had to be recognized that the little boy used to fall asleep much faster if he was in his father's arms.

She left the child in the crib before she laid down again, making an attempt to fall asleep, without actually getting it, feeling as Mon-el stretched his arm around her waist before kissing her hair, which made her smile again, it seemed that not only they lived at night, but so did he. She grabbed his hand as she closed her eyes again, getting to sleep in his arms.

However, it was only a couple of hours after when Aiden's crying started, demanding attention from them, but she was too tired to get up, so she waited for Mon-el to do so, surprising herself when he patted her shoulder to wake her up.

"Kara, honey," he whispered in her ear.

"No, it's your turn, Mon-el," she complained.

"But what if he's hungry?" He asked, genuinely worried about it.

"You tell me, but I can assure you that this isn't what happens to him," she replied, feeling him pull away from her to get up, approaching the crib with secrecy, as if he were bothering not to make a noise so as not to wake those who would continue to sleep, but if she was sincere, all three were awake. "Why are walking you like that? You know I can hear you anyway, don't you? "She asked with a laugh, but eventually she heard his.

"Umm, yes, you were right, not hungry," he said. "Can you tell me what your mother gives you to eat?" He asked with a half smile, his gaze fixed on her, which she could not do otherwise that she squint her eyes. "You are already, little one" he said as he rocked him again until he fell asleep again.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Half past five," he responded to what she snorted, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep again, but no, there was something that prevented her. "I think you didn't like my answer," said Mon-el once he was back at his side, stretching his arms toward her to embrace her, placing her on his chest.

She placed her hand on his chest, smiling lightly before giving way to tears, beginning to cry without being able to control it, feeling as he hugged her tightly in an attempt to calm her, but realizing that it was not effective, placed his hand on her face, wiping away his tears.

"I've missed you so much, Mon-el" she sobbed, embracing him even more." I've dreamed so many times about having you back here. "She looked at him.

"I'm with you and I promise that there is nothing that can separate us, because I will not leave you again, Kara" he lifted her chin. "Now, try to sleep, okay?" He kissed her forehead.

"As long as you're here when I wake up," she said, smiling at him.

"Always," he assured her, making her smile before she finally closed her eyes.

 **Hi! I think this is one of my favourite chapters, because there is KARAMEL, (seriously I need Karamel in season 3). Mon-el is so cute with Aiden, right? They're going to be such a good parents.**

 **What do you think about the baby's name? I think is cute calling him with his parents ship name.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, have a nice week and thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 7

_"Her breathing was agitated, that was all her senses could focus on, as well as the increased heartbeat, a fact that alarmed her, for she could not lose him again._

 _She watched as he fell to the ground as he continued to breathe, causing her to crouch beside him, trying to hold back the tears, how could this be happening? How could she be losing him again?_

 _"I'm going to take you to a safe place," she said, hugging him._

 _"It's okay, Kara." He smiled slightly, which made her shake her head, listening to Aiden's cry, which flooded the room. "Can I see him one last time?" he asked._

 _She nodded, afraid to leave him alone, knowing he was going to get worse quickly, but if his last wish was to be with his son, she couldn't deny it. However, it was her breathing that stopped when she realized the state in which the little boy was standing, who was trying to breath._

 _She shook her head, this couldn't be happening, it was impossible if they considered that he shouldn't have any type of allergy to lead, but how could she be sure that this was true?_

 _She wound up the little boy in a blanket before running into the living room and taking them both to the DEO, where she knew what she had to face, to say goodbye to the people she loved the most._

 _With the little time left, they managed to get everything Mon-el could need for raise a baby, but at the moment she had to say goodbye, she could not do it._

 _She cradled Aiden in tears, remembering that she was not going to see him again, sobbing the moment she left him in the arms of Mon-el, who could not contain his tears either._

 _"Take care of him for me," she asked. "Remind him that I love him." She looked at him through tears. "I love you, Mon-el" she kissed him._

 _"It's going to be all right, Kara," he whispered._

 _She watched as they got into the ship, watching as it took off, which made her sob again, how could she be living this nightmare continuously?"_

She awoke up looking around to see that he was there, finding him sitting in the armchair with little Aiden in his arms, talking to him.

She smiled slightly as she watched them, noticing how Mon-el was kissing the boy's forehead as tears slid down his cheeks and, to be fair, were beginning to slide down hers, for the sight of the scene she was seeing. The little one raised his arms to the face of his father while giving off tender smiles.

"I think we've awakened Mommy," he whispered with a smile as he looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she nodded slightly. "Sure? It didn't seem like a very pleasant dream, "he said, getting her to sigh.

"I dreamed that I lost both of you" she felt the tears in her eyes. "I still having nightmares with what happened that day, I also feel the threat of CADMUS lurking on Aiden" she began to cry almost without being able to avoid it, watching as he left the little one in the crib before approaching her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kara" he caressed her cheek. "I don't plan to go away, I promise," he whispered wiping her tears. "I will not let them hurt him, I know you won't either, so don't worry about that now, "he said with a smile.

She nodded with a slight smile as a result of what he had said, no, she was not going to allow it, but the mere fact of knowing that at any moment they could attack and hurt the most innocent being they had right now, altered her.

* * *

"Aiden," she called him, watching him smile.

The eight-month-old turned to her to hug her arm, so she could not help herself to take him in the arms, taking him to the kitchen for breakfast, allowing Mon-el to remain asleep, although the child did not hesitate to call him at the moment he was distanced from him. She sat him on the highchair as she prepared his breakfast, listening to him babble and hit the table with his hands as if he wanted to get her attention, which he got, since she turned, causing the little boy to smile stretching his arms towards her to catch him, but at that moment she couldn't heed his demands, which made him shout again, this time much louder.

"Dadda," she heard him speak, smiling, for it was customary for him to call his father when he wasn't with him.

She loved the relationship between them, the bond they shared between them, because it was really special and watching the little boy looking for him to be with him or smiling whenever he heard his voice, was truly adorable.

"Do we eat breakfast?" She asked, approaching with his food, making the boy's gray eyes watch her expectantly, waiting for her to offer it, pointing to his mouth, which made her laugh, for he had undoubtedly inherited her passion for food.

In just a few minutes the breakfast was finished, so he raised his arms to her the moment he finished, demanding that she catch him, so she did it before raising him to get his laugh.

"You want to go wake Daddy, don't you?" She tickled him as she walked into the room.

Mon-el was still soundly asleep, the bedspread practically covered his head, so she took it off of him, however, she did not get him to wake up, because he remained in the same position, but he moved the moment she laid Aiden on his chest, as the little boy hit him hard.

She watched as he smiled slightly as he stroked the boy's face before looking at her and smiling even more if it was possible, which it infected her, because she smiled back.

"Hey, little one," he said, raising him to make him laugh, but in just a few seconds his gesture changed and she knew what that meant.

"I think he's going to ..." he didn't give her time to notice, since he had already vomited on his father's T-shirt. "Vomit" she completed the sentence without being able to avoid laughing at the confusion on Mon-el's face, who watched the scene without knowing what to do.

"Oh, Aiden ..." he whispered as he offered him to her to catch him. "Not in my favorite shirt." He pouted, causing even more laughter. "It's not funny, Kara." He narrowed his eyes. "You'll see what happens when he throw up on you," he said with a half smile.

"Believe me, he's done it, many times," she replied, wiping the boy's face.

Mon-el laughed before asking her to give him some napkins so he could clean it a little before he sat up, so she handed it to him, watching him clean it, finishing by removing his T-shirt and getting out of bed, approaching her to kiss her and enter the bathroom.

During that time she prepared herself before doing the same with Aiden, getting the confusion of Mon-el, explaining that Alex demanded them in the DEO. The truth is that she only went to the DEO for medical checkups of the child, since since Supergirl disappeared, she didn't need to be there, since she preferred to use the time she had free in raising Aiden and, although everyone had accepted it, it had been a couple of weeks since they were urged to give her a chance to return, but she had to admit it, it terrified her that someone might hurt her now that she had a kid.

Her sister took the child in her arms, playing with him, which mistook her for the initial purpose she had and it was not until J'onn appeared when she remembered what to tell them.

"We think we found CADMUS," she said, returning to seriousness for a couple of seconds, since the moment she said it, she tickled Aiden, who laughed out loud.

"You need Supergirl, right?" She asked, getting a statement from J'onn. "I don't know if I can do it." She ducked his head.

"Tell Mummy that she can do it, Aiden," her sister said in a childish voice, which only made the little boy to laugh.

She sighed turning to Mon-el, who stood behind her, seeking his support, because she really needed to be told something about what he thought, yet he just looked at her and nodded slightly, what did that mean? Was he supporting for being Supergirl again?

Maybe she should, Supergirl might be the best thing she could do right now, but she was still terrified by all the consequences of it.

"All right," she finally answered.

They explained everything she needed to know before hse put on that suit, not before grabbing the little Aiden and hug him as if that way she could say goodbye to him, this being the first time she did it, but knowing that was the only thing she could do to be completely calm.

"You're going to come back, nothing's going to happen, Kara," Mon-smiled as he grabbed Aiden. "We're going to stay here, I can assure you," he finally kissed her, causing her to close her eyes for a couple of seconds when they separated.

She listened to all the indications that she received, arriving at an abandoned plot, where she stopped, nervous, waiting for a move by them, however, her sister indicated that she did nothing until the DEO team was there. She wanted to pay attention, but she could not, because at the moment she was attacked, she had to defend herself, although soon she fell to the ground feeling as the pain was present in her body, she had kryptonite, many more than she could bear, despite fighting against it, she ended up falling unconscious.

 **Hello! I know this one is short, but it was necessary to leave it there. I think it's best to leave Mon-el's reaction to the next chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, have a nice week,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 8

"We have lost the communication," he heard Alex assure, getting him up with Aiden in his arms to approach the control panel, alerted by the situation, by the seriousness in J'onn's face. "Do I send another squad?" She asked as if she wasn't sure what to do, receiving an assertion from her superior.

He closed his eyes knowing that this was what had happened, he had a slight idea that she was in danger, which made him think that perhaps it had not been a good idea to let her go, since she wasn't ready, not yet.

He rocked the little boy as he moved, watching as he turned his head to put it on his shoulder and continue to sleep, which, in a way, relaxed him, since the longer he continued to sleep, the longer it would take him to call his mother.

"There's nothing, she's not there, they've taken her," Alex said shakily. "We shouldn't have let her go, not alone, she wasn't prepared," she said, regretting the decision that had been made earlier.

"I want several agents to see if they can find another location," J'onn demanded.

Alex turned to him with tears in her eyes, whispering that she was sorry while caressing the little boy's face, getting him to move at the touch, even opening his eyes, but only for a couple of seconds, he closed them and continue sleeping, clinging to his shirt.

He decided to go to the apartment, because continuing in the DEO without knowing when they would find some information, it was starting to make him unbearable, however, despite feeling the need to have to stay, he knew that at the moment he had to take care of little Aiden, who obviously would not understand why his mother wasn't going to attend to his demands, which would probably get him angry.

He left the little boy in the crib as soon as he arrived, not sure when he would wake up, returning to the living room with uncertainty about how he could do this alone, because he hadn't faced being alone with Aiden for a long time. He had to admit that they had spent time alone, but Kara had always found herself there, telling him everything he had to do, reminding him everything when it was necessary.

 _"Are you going to be able to do it?" Kara asked without wanting to leave, even with the little one in her arms, as if it were difficult to separate him from her._

 _"Yes, go, we'll be fine," he tried to claim her by taking Aiden, watching as she nodded slightly. "I mean it, Kara," he tried to reassure her, but it did not seem to be enough._

 _"Okay," she finally sighed. "Behave yourself," she caressed his son's face." I love you both" she kissed him before kissing Aiden's forehead._

 _"We love you too," he answered back. "Have a good time." He smiled at her for the last time before closing the door and tickling the boy, who laughed out loud. "We're alone, little one."_

 _The six-month-old boy clapped before he stretched out his arms to him, which made him admire the boy's happy face, who kept laughing, infecting him, for he laughed with him for a couple of seconds._

 _However, it was a message from Kara who interrupted the fun, indicating the schedule she considered perfect for the little one, so he knew that he couldn't skip it. He glanced at what he was supposed to do at that moment, watching his son, knowing he was going to get angry at first, as it was customary when they went to bathe him._

 _After making sure the water was at the ideal temperature, he undressed him, causing him to cry, which only lasted until he got into the water, at which point he splashed between laughter._

 _"Aiden!" He exclaimed as he splashed, causing even more laughter. "You're a little trouble maker." He smiled tenderly, watching him, deciding that it was time to get him out, picking up the towel. "Come here, little one," he said, taking him in his arms, wrapping him with the towel._

 _When he dressed him, he returned to the living room determined to play with him, watching as he rubbed his eyes and repressed a yawn, he was going to fall asleep without a doubt, so he stroked his face trying to wake him, but the little boy wasn't about to do it, so he allowed him to fall asleep._

 _According to what Kara had sent him, he had to give him dinner, but, frankly, he didn't want to wake him up, so he extended the time, but not much, since he received a message from her asking if he had given him dinner, so he had no choice but to wake him up. It did not take him long to drink the bottle, falling asleep at the end of the process, which made him smile slightly, but decided not to wake him again, knowing that in a few hours he would wake up again, maybe se should take advantage to sleep too."_

Aiden's babbling made itself present only a couple of minutes after he had left him in the crib, indicating that he was awake, so he came to take him, watching as he stood up leaning on the railing of the crib, though he did not hesitate to stretch his arms to demand him to hold him. He returned to the living room once with the little one in his arms, holding him in his arms for a couple of seconds, wanting to make sure that, at least, he was fine.

"Mamma?" He heard him ask, so he pulled him away from him to look at him, feeling his heart break in pieces as he had no answer to give, since he couldn't even tell where she was or how she was.

"We're alone, you and me, buddy." He caressed his face, watching the confusion in his eyes.

"Dadda," he called before leaning his head on his shoulder.

He kissed his forehead and hugged him again, having to blink several times to keep the tears out of his eyes, but without actually getting it, he ended up crying.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they knocked on the door, so that, despite not wanting to open and continue enjoying the little one alone, he ended up getting up, wanting to know who was waiting on the other side, meeting Alex, Maggie, Winn and James, which made the little one to stretch his arms towards them.

"Winn Winn," he called as he identified him.

He smiled, allowing him to catch him, surprised that the little boy named and identified them in that way, although he had to admit that since he began to babble and try to form words, Kara had bothered to show him the names of all those around them. However, there were names that were simpler to pronounce and were the ones he used to repeat when he idealized that person.

"We wanted to make sure how you were doing it," said Alex. "We haven't found anything, there's an DEO team working to find her,"s he explained to what he could only nod as he watched as Aiden demanded the attention of everyone around him. "Mon-el, if you have problems you can call us, we have no problem coming to help you with Aiden, and my mother has offered to come to help you, "she offered him, which made him look away, because he was not sure if he was going to need or not help.

"I'll let you know if I need help," he said. "Kara was prepared to be Supergirl again, don't blame yourself for putting pressure on her," he said, watching as Alex shook her head but said nothing more about it.

He sighed knowing that it was not going to be easy, but he had to focus on the child's well-being, who laughed loudly as he played peek-a-bo with Maggie, watching as he covered his confused face like he didn't understand the reason why that gesture made him disappear for the other person.

"Hey, little one," Alex smiled. "Who am I?" She asked.

"Lex," he pointed to her.

"Aiden is "Alex"" she tried to correct him, but it was obvious that the little boy was not going to accept that name. "Okay, okay, for you I'm Lex" she took him after he became angry. "You'll be just as stubborn as your mother," she said with a laugh.

He could not help laughing too, for it was true, Aiden had the same stubbornness of Kara and when he insisted that something was done in a certain way, there was no way to teach him otherwise.

* * *

When they left, the boy barely had dinner before going to sleep deeply, which allowed him to vent for a while, eventually falling asleep in the living room, but was awakened by the cry of Aiden, caused by his cell phone, which didn't stop sounding.

"Mon-el?"he heard Kara's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, but without letting her respond, he asked again. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm fine," she assured him in a trembling voice. "I don't know, they're watching me," she whispered, which indicated that she could not give him much information. "And you?" She asked.

"We're going to get you out of there, I promise you," he wanted to assure her, but he himself was struggling to believe it.

"I have to hang up, I love you both, take care of him, please," she asked, giving way to tears.

"We love you too, I will," he promised at the moment the call ended.

He buried his face in his hands, unable to avoid crying again, Where was she supposed to be? However, he knew he had to communicate it to the DEO, so he did so with the small hope that they could find where she was.

 **Hi! It took me a while to write this, but I hope you liked it.**

 **We will see where Kara is, but for now I can assure that she's totally fine. I'm so sorry for Mon-el, he's so scared about losing her, but I love the way he takes care of baby Aiden.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 9

_"He was in that situation where he didn't know what to do to get right with Kara, because in these last days he had done the opposite of what she had told him, which had led them to discuss practically everything. At this moment, he knew that Kara was having a bad time and that she needed him, but he was afraid to do it again, to do her more harm._

 _He shook his head in front of the door of the apartment, knocking insistently until he heard her scream that it was unlocked, so he opened it, his gaze directed toward the couch, where she was lying down._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he approached._

" _No" He heard her whisper without looking at him._

" _I just wanted to..." He looked at her and he had to admit it, his heart broke in pieces the moment he saw her looking at him with those watery eyes, 'comets'. "No ... , I will not talk" he sat down in the couch. "Why don't you tell me what you need? I will listen to you," he asked, wanting to do the right thing for the first time in the last two days._

 _"Stay here with me," she replied to what he nodded, knowing he could do so without making any mistakes._

 _"Come here." He settled himself into the couch, opening his arms to embrace her, allowing her to place her head on his chest, trying to cover her with the blanket. "Is this what you want?" He asked, wanting to corroborate that he was doing what she wanted._

 _"Yes, just like this." She nodded slightly, snuggling even more against him._

 _"Do you need anything else?" He asked._

 _"To wake up with me," she said in a whisper, which made him smile slightly, remembering his own words._

 _"Hey," he whispered as she lifted her head to look at him. "I love you." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again, feeling as if she was trying to bury her face in his neck, closing her eyes._

 _However, the calmness of the moment was broken the moment Kara's phone rang, causing her to separate from him to pick up the call, so he watched as she talked waiting for an explanation about what happened._

 _"What is it?" He asked as he observed that she was about to sit up._

 _"CADMUS has a list of all the aliens in the country," she replied._

 _"What are we going to do?" He asked, confused by the information he had just received._

 _"We got up." He heard her answer when she was standing, which made him smile, yes, that's what they were going to do."_

He sighed. He had never seen Kara that way, that sadness that held her gaze, that was continually shouting to him to embrace her, to say nothing more, that she didn't want to listen to him at the moment, which sincerely dismayed him. That scene was something he wasn't going to forget easily, since it was one of the few times she had been vulnerable in front of him, since she didn't usually let anyone fight her own battles, but the strength she showed when she got up to continue fighting.

At the moment he remembered her last words, _'we got up'_ , they kept fighting no matter how they found themselves, in what personal situation they were, since if they didn't do it, nobody would do it, which made him recognize that if they did not fight for bring her back safe and sound, no one was going to do it.

But now the pressure he felt was double, for Aiden, who had called his mother every time he had woken up, no doubt crying one of the last few times, angry that he was the only one who paid attention to all his demands.

He watched him lying down beside him, asleep, his head turned toward him, with chubby pink cheeks that stood out from the pacifier, both hands resting above his head, from which he could highlight that brown hair, indomitable for anyone trying to comb it. He could not avoid stroking his face before grabbing his little hand, getting his finger caught at the same time Aiden began to open his eyes, staring at him for a couple of seconds as he tried to finish waking up.

"You're hungry, cookie monster?" He tickled him, causing him to burst out laughing, which made him smile with his laugh. "Yes, you are," he continued to tickle his.

"Mamma?" He asked as he had been doing since last night. "Mamma," he said, pointing to his mouth, he was hungry.

"No, Aiden, it's Daddy who gives you breakfast today." He gently pinched one of his cheeks.

The boy smiled slightly as he sat up, making the little boy raise his arms to catch him, so he did before heading for the kitchen, leaving him in the highchair getting him hit the tray for food, without stop until he placed the food in front of him. However, Aiden seemed much more excited to play with the food, than to eat it, getting to smear the whole onesie in porridge as well as his face, hands, feet ... Honestly, he could not help but laugh when he saw him that way .

"I think we're going to need a bath," he said, taking a couple of wipes. "How can you cause such a mess when you're so little?" He asked, wiping everything he could with them, but he was going to need a bath, since he even had it in his hair. "Aren't you going to want more?" He looked at him.

"No, dadda." He pushed it toward him, but before he could stop him, he threw it to the ground, which made him want to hold back the laughter, trying his best.

He cleaned the floor as best he could before catching him to bathe him, which again became a game for him, splashing every time he got a chance, getting angry at the moment he pulled him out of the tub, starting to cry. This only lasted a couple of seconds, for he laughed again when he started playing with him, trying to calm him down.

"Where's Aiden?" He asked, covering him with the towel, listening as he laughed, increasing his laughter even more when he uncovered him. "Here he is," he tickled him.

He finished preparing him with the intention of being able to go to the DEO to find out if they had obtained any information, so after making sure that he was carrying everything he could need to take care of the child, he left.

Distracting Aiden was simple, because he found everything fascinating, but the moment he entered the DEO, he did not hesitate to hide his face on his shoulder as if he were afraid of what was going to happen, even if it only lasted a few minutes, since when he heard some familiar voice, he incorporated the head and recovered the smile.

"Hey, look, who are they, Aiden?" He pointed to Alex and Maggie before handing it over to the latter, along with the backpack he was carrying. "Behave yourself, little one"

"Say, I'm going to be very good," Maggie said, catching the little boy's laugh. "Say goodbye," she waved his hand before they left, looking at Alex waiting for information.

"We don't have much, we tried to trace the call, but we didn't get anything," she explained as they advanced to where J'onn and Winn were. "How about Aiden?" She asked getting him to bend his head.

"He asks for her all the time, he usually calms down, but I'm afraid that at one point he won't like the answer," he explained knowing that that could happen. "I need her, you too, but Aiden ..., the bond they have, it's difficult to supplant it, "he said.

"We're doing everything we can to find her," J'onn said. "We will not stop until we find her," he assured him.

"I told you yesterday, but again, if you need help with Aiden, you can ask us for help," Alex said, nodding as he had done the day before.

* * *

The little boy turned his head to lean better on his shoulder and continue sleeping, frightened when he dropped the pacifier, which made him break the cry, which ceased the moment he gave him a new pacifier, calming him enough to fall asleep again.

He sighed. It was about midnight and they had been all day in the DEO, since when he was proposed to return home, they had found a location that could belong to CADMUS, in which Kara could be found, reason why he had decided to stay until they gave them the news.

"Agent Danvers, there's someone in here," shouted one of the agents.

"Kara?" She heard Alex ask, which made him stare at the images they were broadcasting, watching the lump on the floor, which was taking shape as they approached, it was her without a doubt "Kara, are you okay?" She asked crouching beside her.

"Alex," he heard her whisper, trying to get up, falling back to the floor.

"We're going to get you out of here, okay? You need to be awake," she asked, watching as she passed her earpiece to Kara, being aware of what she was doing, which made both Winn and J'onn turn to him.

"Kara" he called her getting her eyes open. "Everything will be fine, you're safe" he wanted to secure her. "There is someone who wants to see you, he hasn't stopped asking about you ..." he continued talking.

"Aiden" she named him, which got the little boy to wake up.

"Mamma!" He cried, wanting to throw himself away from his arms, which made Kara smile.

"Yes, baby, it's mommy," he said, watching her smile. "We're waiting for you, you have to fight, okay?" He asked. "We love you," he said.

He smiled, at least, he knew that he stayed in the DEO to see her when she will be back, wishing with all his might that she was completely well, although after seeing how weak she was, it was obvious that the kryptonite had been used.

 **Hi! I love when Mon-el plays and takes care of baby Aiden, he's so adorable, and the way he calls for his mommy..., I think I need to write a chapter just Kara and Aiden, What do you think about that? And one of the three of them... I have so many ideas, but for now I have to focus on Kara's return.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 10

Kara. That was all he could think of right now, in her, that everything was all right, and that the next time he went to see her, she did not have that greenish color that indicated the Kryptonite poisoning.

He cradled Aiden as he watched the situation inside the room, as Alex was concerned to run each and every one of the tests they might need to know what they had done on this last day. He ended up lying the little one in the stroller, which had been brought by Maggie, so that it could facilitate the care of the child, since he had refused to take him home, he wanted him there when Kara woke up.

"Mon-el, you can come inside," Alex said from the door, so they entered the room with her. "I'll be back later, okay?" She said before leaving.

He watched her. She had been unconscious since they had returned to the DEO, debating between life and death as a result of the kryptonite, yet he could assert that the appearance she had at the moment was much better than when he had first seen her. He caressed her face feeling like she was still frozen, eventually reaching for her hand as he sat next to her, holding it as he smiled.

* * *

"Kara, honey," he whispered, brushing his hair away from his face. "You know you can not leave, right?" He asked. "Aiden is out of control every time you're not around," he tried to joke. "We've missed you," he said. "You should have seen his face when he had heard your voice, I suffered because he pulled away from my arms," he said with a slight laugh."I ... I think I don't know how to act when you're not with me, I try to do it the best I can for Aiden, but with you I'm a better person and with all this I have realized that I can not lose you" he admitted trying to avoid the tears. "I love you" he kissed her forehead.

He had fallen asleep in a position too uncomfortable, so now his back ached, however, he had to attend to the little one, who had begun to cry calling his mother, stretching his arms towards him the moment he saw him.

"What's the matter, Aiden?" He asked, trying to stop him crying, but he only managed to get him even more angry, throwing the pacifier he'd just given him, starting to cry harder as he stretched her arms toward his towards his mother's unconscious body, before pointing to his mouth, he was hungry. "Shh, you're hungry, I know." He spoke as he took the bottle, knowing he should warm it up, but he did not want to leave Kara alone, so he was looking for a way to do both.

He rocked the little boy as he watched Kara, nothing was going to hapen with leaving for a couple of minutes, right? But he was scared of doing it, so he smiled when he saw Winn pass by the window, shouting to him not to continue advancing.

"I need you to warm the bottle, I don't want to leave Kara alone," he explained, watching as he was going to refuse. "Please," he begged.

"All right," Winn sighed, catching it.

"Thank you." He smiled at him before he left.

"Mamma!" Aiden hit him to let him go, so he had to grip him with greater strength, feeling like he was struggling.

"Calm down, little boy," he said, looking for a bib to put him on, taking the bottle from Winn.

He sat down again, positioning the child, watching the craving for the bottle, frightened, because it gave him the feeling that he was going to choke, so a couple of minutes later it was finished and Aiden had returned to sleep. He held him in his arms so that he would fall asleep, for it was still too early for him to wake up, cradling him, watching him grip his shirt, refusing to let go.

He closed his eyes without wanting to fall asleep, making sure that he held the little boy tightly, eventually falling asleep, though he could not tell how long.

"I've never noticed how good-looking is you holding our baby," he heard her comment, holding back her laughter, which made him open his eyes to look at her.

"Kara, he-" he sat up with the boy to approach her. "How are you?" He asked, feeling Aiden move.

"Good, better," she replied with a smile, fixing his eyes on the child. "How is my little one?" She asked sitting on the bed to hold him, so he gave him to her.

"He asked for you all the time," he said, stroking his son's face before watching her embrace him, holding him close, kissing his forehead as she began to cry. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked without being able to avoid the concern. "Kara, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He looked at her seriously.

"I'm fine, I mean it, Mon-el." She returned him gaze, smiling at him.

He could not help wiping away her tears as he smiled at her, he could not deny it, it had only been one day, but he'd missed her so much. He ended by kissing her, having to break it when he felt a little hand beating his chest, which made him distanced, because Aiden wanted his mother only for him, and as soon as he had a chance, he grabbed her determined not to let go.

The little boy laughed out loud at the moment Kara tickled him, making her laugh at herself, before hugging him again, kissing his forehead as she made an attempt to calm him down.

"Have you been good to Daddy?" She asked.

"Dadda," he pointed at him.

"Yes, baby, have you been good?" She asked again, this time looking at him, making him nod, yes, he hadn't had a bad behavior beyond the typical. "You don't know how much I have missed you" she kissed the boy's hands.

"We've missed you too, Kara" he kissed his forehead hugging them both, smiling as he felt Aiden hugging his arm, watching him as he stroked his cheek, feeling proud to be able to say that they were his family.

* * *

 _"She tickled the little one, being contagious for his laughter, grabbing the little hands while she blew rapsberries in his belly, making the laughter even more._

 _She could not help but smile when she looked at him, watching those gray eyes that gave off so much joy, as he smiled slightly, stretching his arms toward her, calling her._

 _"Who's the most adorable baby in the world?" She asked, holding him in her arms. "It's you, Aiden," she said, holding him up and laughing again._

 _She loved to listen to his laughter, to play with him as long as possible, because at the moment she used to watch him grow, looking at how he was doing it every day, how he was more and more like Mon-el, even in the slightest gestures._

 _However, the moment she heard the noise behind her, she tensed, for she was aware of who were and she refused to do it. She sighed, at some point or another she had to turn, so she did, wanting the little boy as close as possible to her, feeling as he leaned his head on her shoulder without showing interest in those who were there._

 _"The time has come," was Lillian who spoke. "For good or bad, but the baby come with me," she assured him, making her shook her head, she was not going to give her his son." I let you live, make me regret it," she said._

 _She tried to advance to the room, to warn someone who could help her, because at this moment in all hse thought was to protect her son cost what it cost. She kissed his head as she tried to promise him that everything was going to be okay, but the truth was she couldn't be sure, especially the moment she saw CADMUS agents there, they were surrounded. They grabbed her so that she could not continue to advance in any direction, watching as Lillian approached her, determined to snatch him away, when she felt tears welling in her eyes._

 _"Are you going to give him to me, or do I have to take him from you?" She asked, but she did not answer at all, keeping the little boy in her arms._

 _She felt her strength weaken, noticing the kryptonite that had one of the agents in his hand, getting her to fall on her knees, but that did not prevent her from holding him tightly, because the love she had for her son was superior to any weakness._

 _She fought, of course she did, but when she realized the scene, she knew that it was going to cost to return to the initial, because thay were still grabbing her, but this time it was Lillian who held the little boy, who had not hesitated to started crying, screaming as he struggled in her arms. This scene destroyed her and made her want to reach him, but could not, having to bend her head while she began to cry, they couldn't take the best of both and much less for what they wanted him._

" _Mamma!" she heard him scream, which only made her sob as Lillian was leaving the apartment, causing her to struggle with the desire to reach him, feeling her heart shrink every time she heard him call and she could not be there._

 _How could she have allowed this to happen?"_

She opened her eyes, wanting to breathe normally again, feeling Mon-el holding her, which only caused her to start crying at his misunderstanding, since for a week he had simply embraced her whenever she had a nightmare, without even ask nothing about it, since that was what she had asked for the first time. However, perhaps she should explain the situation to him, share her concerns, search his support and words that could calm her, remove that idea from her head, make her laugh long enough to forget her fears.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, watching him keep his eyes closed as he stroked her hair, which made her reconsider whether it might be best to talk to him in the morning, but she was not sure if she was going to fall asleep again.

"Mon-el," she called, getting him to open his eyes. "There's something I haven't told you," she whispered, watching his confusion as he looked at her. "They want Aiden," she said directly.

"What do you mean they want Aiden?" He asked.

"He's not like you, he's not like me, he has no weaknesses, he's much stronger than us and CADMUS want him," she replied. "They tried to make a deal with me, I refused, but I think it's possible that they would kidnap him." she looked at him.

"I'm not going to allow him to be taken away," he heard her assure, which made her nod, because she would not allow it either, but it was CADMUS of whom they spoke and many times what they wanted to do wasn't as it was supposed to be to happen.

"I'm afraid they might hurt him," she admitted, burying her face in his shoulder, feeling the strength of the embrace increase.

"Don't think about that now, okay?" He caressed her face. "Think about how happy Aiden will be tomorrow when he know that he has a play date alone with his mommy," he said, making her laugh. "When I will have a date alone with you?" he asked with a half smile.

"I don't know," she looked at him, holding up her laughter. "Depends on how good you are," she tapped his shoulder gently.

"I might be good," he said, getting even more laughter as he hugged her tightly.

She smiled as she settled herself on his chest, feeling her eyes close as she grew tired, so it only took a couple of minutes before she fell asleep.

 **Hi!**

 **Kara is back, finally the three of them! Next chapter will be Kara and Aiden's play date, I really think they need time alone, it's going to be so cute.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 11

The baby drank the bottle without even flinching when his father kissed his forehead, only showing the bottle to his mother when he finished it, which made her laugh.

She caressed his face as she grimaced so that he laughed, watching as he stretched his arms towards her to catch him, so she did.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked as she nodded and sat up with the child in her arms to say goodbye to him in the door. "Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, nothing is going to happen to us," she replied, watching him look doubtful, which made her smile slightly. "I mean it, Mon-el," she laughed.

"Do not look at me like that, I'm doing the same thing you do when I'm alone with Aiden," he said, not wanting to laugh. "If something happens, call me, okay?" He asked her, so she nodded. "Have fun with mommy, little boy" he ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead and her lips. "I love you both, I'll see you later," he finally said good-bye.

"Start the play date, little one," she lifted him off, making him laugh.

She sat on the ground with him, leaving him on the blanket, placing a small ball at his side, which he grabbed and pulled before crawling up to it and throwing it again, time she spent observing him. She noticed how a small smile formed in his lips when she caught the ball, causing him to come and ask for it, showing him hand to her to give it to him.

"Aiden, say _'ball'_ " she asked her to give it to him, which the boy watched with impatience, wanting her to give it to him, but she was not going to do it, not until he tried." Ball," she repeated, showing him.

"Ball," he murmured.

"Well done, baby!" She smiled at him as she handed it to him.

She tossed his hair before he threw the ball and chased it, laughing at himself at the fact of throwing it away, which made her laugh too. She hugged him the moment he returned to her side, watching as he rested his head on her shoulder with a tender smile.

She closed her eyes kissing his forehead, wanting to keep him always this little, but she had to admit that she loved to see him grow, to achieve success, but in turn she was afraid that he would grew, that that moment that she and Mon-el feared was approaching. However, for now she was going to get excited every time she saw him get something, as she had been doing from the beginning.

 _"They both looked at the seven-month-old boy impatient for words to form, for he would utter something, for every time he tried, he would stop as if he doubted what he was going to say._

 _She stroked his hair, trying to keep on encouraging him, but she only managed to make him asked for the food, so she gave it to him as he asked for a spoonful, but before she could do anything he thrust his hand into the baby food and brought it to his mouth, which made them laugh._

" _Oh, Aiden" she cleaned his little hand. "You are a little trouble maker" she said shaking his hair, watching as he smiled slightly. "Say 'Mamma', baby" she asked, watching as Mon-el shook his head and told him to say 'Dadda'._

 _The truth is that it seemed to have turned into a competition, as they both wanted the little one to name them, but it did not seem like she was going to do it. She could not help but laugh when he looked at them both, not understanding what they were asking for, then shaking his head and looking at them again._

 _She watched him stretch his arms toward them so that they could catch him, but both of them stood staring at him, for it was in those moments when he dared to make the attempts to call them, so they waited for him to try._

 _"Mamma!" He cried, beginning to cry, demanding her to take him._

" _Hey, shh, little one" she was excited because he had called her. "I told you" she looked at Mon-el, who narrowed his eyes while wiping the tears of the child._

 _"I'm going to make dinner." He kissed her forehead._

" _Mamma" the little boy looked at her with a smile, making her smile, before he pointed to his father. "Dadda" he called him, getting Mon-el turned to them excited._

" _Oh, my little one, come with daddy" he made an attempt to catch him, causing her to turn so he would not catch him causing the laughter of Aiden. "Let me hold him" he made a pout._

 _"Tell him: Daddy, don't be angry," she laughed, watching as the little boy stretched his arms out to him, so she gave him a look as Aiden leaned his head on his father's shoulder, smiling._

 _She stroked his cheek and she could not help but smile, looking at Mon-el directly in his eyes, for they both had tears in their eyes as they looked at the child, since they had to recognize that they were both excited for him to grow up, but in turn they were sad to think that he was growing so fast. "_

She lay down with Aiden on the bed, waiting for him to fall asleep, singing to relax him, watching him close his eyes, catching his breath, indicating that he had fallen asleep. During that time she focused on finishing the article she had to deliver at CatCo, which could not be delayed any longer, because although she had more free time, she had to continue working.

She put the computer to one side when she saw him stretching, opening his eyes trying to wake up completely, unable to, because he closed them again.

"Hey, baby" she caressed his cheek." Do you want us to play for a while? " She asked, but only managed for him to turn his head to her hand." What if we go get Daddy? "She asked, tickling him.

"Dadda," he called, opening his eyes to what she laughed at.

"We have to go get him, little boy." she said. "Let's get dressed," she said, catching her laugh.

It did not take her long to get dressed, sitting Aiden in the stroller before she was ready to leave the apartment, meeting Alex at the door, which made her look at her questioning, confused by the situation, frowning.

"I was coming for you," Alex smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have to take you to DEO," her sister answered without further explanation.

The truth is she wanted to keep asking, but she was sure that her sister was not going to answer the reason why she was there or why she should take her to the DEO. However, she did not complain about it and they went in that direction.

When they arrived, it was Alex who listened to the little boy, pulling him out of the stroller, getting Aiden's crying to stop, laughing at the ticklishness his aunt was doing him.

"Kara, J'onn waits for you in the cell, we have an alien and we're not sure what kind it is" Alex said while she continued to play with the little one.

She nodded slightly before kissing Aiden's forehead and heading off in that direction, surprised that her sister had been so slow to tell her, and she had a list that contained all the relevant data about the species they could find.

She frowned the moment she realized that the room was dark, that there was no one there, which made her turn to leave, but when she walked towards the door, it closed, frightening her.

When he looked back at the cell she noticed that it was lit and that Mon-el was locked in it with a bouquet of roses in his hands, looking at her with a smile, causing her to approach him without understanding what was happening.

"Mon-el, what are you doing there, locked up?" She asked, trying to open the door, but he shook his head. "What are you supposed to be doing?" She asked.

"This is where we gave ourselves the first chance to meet, regardless of the differences we had," he said with a smile as he watched her. "I never thought I would fall in love with last daughter of Krypton ..." he began.

"I never thought I would fall in love with the spoiled Prince," she interrupted.

"Shh, do not interrupt me," he laughed. "I'm here because I love you Kara Zor-el." He looked directly into her eyes. "Do you know what was the worst day?" He questioned her to wich she shook her head. "The day I had to leave, to say goodbye, to believe that I was not going to see you again" it seemed that he was going to start crying as he spoke, but he smiled slightly before continuing. "But the best day was to wake up here and find out that you had me made the best gift you could give me, our son, Aiden Karamel Matthews" she could not help smiling as she heard him speak, feeling tears begin to appear in her eyes. "Can you ...?" He asked, pointing to the button that opened the door. "Thank you" he smiled giving her the roses before kissing her cheek. "I'm not sure how to say this" she watched him smile nervously. "Kara, honey, I have something to ask you" he brushed the hair off her face, stroking her cheek, watching as he knelt in front of her, grabbing her hand, causing her to swallow, not wanting to imagine what was going to happen. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me, Kara Zor-el?" He showed her the ring as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She was speechless, since all this had caught her by surprise, which made her look at him without being able to make her voice present, fighting her own tears as she smiled at him, wanting to give him an answer to his question, nodding slightly while she cleared her throat.

"Yes, Mon-el." She was able to respond, noting how he placed the ring on her finger before standing up, grabbing her face to kiss her. "I love you." She smiled the moment he broke the kiss.

"Your sister stays with Aiden tonight, so..., play date?" he said, making her giggle lightly.

She looked him straight in the eye, listening to him whisper 'comets' as he watched her before kissing her again, smiling both on each other's lips, however, something disturbed her, how were they supposed to organize everything for the event?

 **Hi ! So they're engaged ...! I thought it was a good idea doing it in the same cell where Mon-el was locked at firts, where they both shakes their hands and tried to be friend, even though Kara was not into it, but who was going to say it: "A boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton". The next step is the wedding!**

 **I hope you like this chapter, thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Chapter 12

She lifted Aiden over her head as she spoke to him for his laughter before looking at Mon-el, who was watching them both with a smile on his face, which made her smile, unable to help herself, remembering what had been the reason why she had called him.

The ten-months-old boy had made his first attempt to walk, although after falling he had decided not to get up again, crawling to her before stretching his arms to demand to her to pick him up, so she did. However, at that moment he wanted to try again, asking Mon-el to stand in front of them to call him.

"Well, baby, let's try it, okay?" She dropped him down on the floor, helping him to his feet. "Go for daddy," he said.

"Come here, baby," Mon-el called, getting him to let go of her grip to get to him.

However, he stood as if he doubted whether he should dare to walk or not, advancing towards him finally, stretching his arms towards his father to catch him, who embraced him while congratulating him on the achievement, watching as Aiden asked to be left again on the ground, heading now back to her.

She watched as he stumbled, so she reached out to support him as he smiled, hugging him tightly before lifting and tickling him causing his laugh.

"You're growing very fast, little one," she remarked as Mon-el approached them, hugging them both, holding in that position for a few seconds. "Who's hungry?" She asked raising Aiden's arm. "I'm starving, too, little one," she said, listening to Mon-el's laugh.

"You know your sister invited us to her house for dinner, don't you?" He looked at her seriously, so she nodded, yes, she was aware of it, but she was still hungry. "What do you say if we go for a walk around the park and we go for ice cream? "He asked.

"It's perfect," she said with a smile.

She did not waste time getting ready and dressing the little boy, who protested at the moment that she put the sneakers on him, since it was something new for him, because they had decided that until he learned to walk, he would not wear sneakers, but if they had decided to let him walk freely in the park, he should wear them.

Only a couple of minutes were enough since they left him in the stroller until Aiden made a new attempt to take off his shoes, getting angry when they prevented it, beginning to cry, so they ended up taking them off at least until they reached the park. Effectively, when they tried to put them back he started to move his feet in anger, fighting against both, but finally they got it making him understand that with them put, they let him walk on the ground.

She grabbed him by the hand to keep him from running, for she must recognize that he seemed to have acquired confidence with himself and wanted to move at a greater speed than he was allowed to, pulling her to guide her. She managed to sit on the grass to rest, watching as he made an attempt to get back on his feet, which made her grab his hand, being Mon-el who got up this time with him, returning a few minutes later with an ice cream.

"Do you give it to Mommy?" He asked crouching beside Aiden, but the moment the little one had the ice cream in his hands, he buried his face in it, causing them both to laugh, but especially when they watched the grimace that he made as a result of the cold, complaining when she took it from him. "You have your mother apetite, little one," he said laughing as he wiped his mouth, watching as Aiden pointed to his mouth as he stretched his arms towards her, he wanted more.

"Don't tell Daddy." She smiled as she placed a spoonful in his mouth, at which time Mon-el looked at them. "I think he caught us, little one," she laughed, causing the little boy's laughter, "I want it to be in autumn," she said, watching as he frowned.

"What do you want it to be in autumn?" he asked, trying to understand what she was referring to.

"The wedding, here in the park, I like the colors of the leaves in autumn," she replied with a smile.

"That means we only have four months." He smiled back, hugging her and kissing her forehead as she turned her attention back to the little one, who had found a chance to take off his sneakers again.

"Aiden ..." she called, getting him to turn his head towards her. "What have you done, baby?" She asked, watching he smile as he displayed the sneakers. "Has you taken them away?" She asked, unable to help herself as she laughed a little when she saw the little one nodde. "If you take them off, you have to seat in the stroller," she pointed out. "I think we're going to Auntie Alex's apartment," she said, getting up before picking him up and sitting him on the stroller.

The little boy did not stop complaining all the way and the truth is that she could assure that his gums ached, because the tears reminded her a lot when his first teeth grew, so she was aware that few things could calm his pain, even though he seemed to forget it the moment Maggie opened the door, stretching his arms toward her to pick him up. However, before anyone could heed his demands, she slipped on his sneakers, starting a new fight with him, as he began to cry angrily.

"Show them what you can do, little one." She wiped his tears before letting him on the floor, allowing him to walk toward them, who stared in astonishment at the scene, but without hesitating to bend over to the boy to congratulate him, .

"Dadda!" He called to his father before running up to him, stretching out his arms to catch him, laughing out loud as he lifted him over his head.

She smiled as she watched as Mon-el kissed the boy's forehead before putting him back on the floor, allowing him to move in any direction, surprising everyone when he returned to the stroller trying to sit, so she helped him, laughing at the moment he gave her his foot.

"So that's what's wrong with you, isn't it? You want me to take off your sneakers, huh?" She tickled him before taking them off and giving him the pacifier.

* * *

It was late when they returned to the apartment, so the little boy was fast asleep in the stroller hugging a blanket, where he used to bury his face to sleep. However, the moment they went to change him, he woke up, not intending to go back to sleep, because it seemed more entertaining to make things difficult for his father, so it took a few minutes until they calmed him again.

Mon-el had volunteered to get him back to sleep, so she didn't deny it, allowing father and son to have some time alone. She had to admit it, she could not help but back in her footsteps to watch them both, watching as he was singing to the little boy to calm him enough to fall asleep again, which made her smile slightly as she watched as the little boy's eyes closed, breathing peacefully, indicating that he was fast asleep.

"What are you doing there?" he asked as he continued to cradle the child.

"Can you sing me too for sleep?" She asked with a small smile.

"I can hold you too, if you want," he chuckled, leaving Aiden in the crib.

She approached him decisively, wrapping her arms around his neck to allow him to pick her up, resting her head on his chest as he sat on the bed, holding her to his chest before he began to sing.

She looked into his eyes as he sang, feeling as she relaxed as she listened, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

She had been following them ever since she had seen them in the park, rather since she had seen her, for she was at ninety-nine per cent sure of who she was, yet she had decided not to approach, to continue to observe from a distance in an attempt to be sure that she truly was who she thinks she was.

She could not deny it, she had been surprised by the fact that Kara had a family, since she had seen her interact with the child they were carrying, how she played with him, which continually caused the child to laugh, who seemed to have no doubts about putting to test his parents, running, forcing both to go after him. On one of those occasions, she rethought to stop him, finally deciding not to do it for fear of what might happen, because honestly, she didn't think Kara was prepared to see her, and the truth was that she was not sure when she might be.

At the moment she was on the outskirts of the building where she had seen them enter, both of them had laughed while they joked, but the fact that a couple of hours had passed since they had entered and still had not left indicated that they lived there .

She sighed, maybe she should return to the place where she was staying, continue from there her follow-up to Supergirl, a follow-up that had been found missing for about seventeen months, which could coincide with the girl she had seen today in the park, but still she could not guarantee anything, at least not until she spoke to her directly.

 **Hi!**

 **Who do you think could be the one that is following them? Well, following Kara.**

 **Aiden learnt how to walk, that's going to be a little of trouble for Kara and Mon-el, because he runs and I can assure that he likes that.**

 **I have to say that I will not be able to update during the next two weeks, maybe before that, but I don't know, so I hope that you liked this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 13

Today was the day, they celebrated the first birthday of Aiden, who at the moment was asleep in the crib, hugged as always to the blanket that accompanied him with his pacifier. However, before waking him up, she wanted to do something, since not only was Aiden's first birthday, but Mon-el's, the truth is that she had wanted to do this more than a year.

"What are you hiding, Kara?" She heard Mon-el's voice, which made her smile as she told him to sit next to her, to which he listened.

"Happy first earthy birthday." She smiled at him as she handed him the gift.

"Kara .., you shouldn't..." he began to speak.

"Open it," she interrupted.

She watched as he opened it by taking his time in it, looking at it questioningly the moment he opened it, as if he did not understand exactly what it was, but finally he chose to unfold it.

"You are a hero, Mon-el, you have been since you sacrificed, you deserved a suit" she smiled at him after looking at how he smiled, before embracing her. "Winn finished it a day before all that happened, it has been at home ever since, " she said, recalling so many nights that she had hugged that suit, wishing it was him who was there with her.

"Does this mean I graduated?" he asked, chuckling softly, which made her laugh.

"Supergirl will need a partner, " she laughed." And now, let's get Aiden, "she said getting up from the couch being followed by him.

When they reached the room, the little boy continued to sleep soundly and, in truth, he had little intention of waking up, so they both spent a couple of seconds watching him.

She could not help caressing his pink cheek, delicately pinching it as she watched his hands move with her caress, curling up again to continue sleeping, well, they had to admit it, the little boy was a sleepy one, as he had grown up later he woke up, even at night he used to demand less. Even some of them, they had gotten up to make sure he was still breathing.

She sighed, it seemed completely false that the child was already a year old, it had passed too quickly and, as always, the fear that he was growing too fast, was present. However, today she did not want to take any of her fears, but focus on enjoying the little one. She could tell that they both lived in love with the little boy, who was everything to them and that was something that could not be denied, not after looking at how Mon-el was watching the little boy right now.

"Aiden, baby, it's time to get up," she whispered, caressing his face and getting him to get angry. "Let's have breakfast, little one" that made him open his eyes and stretch his arms towards her, still with the pacifier in his mouth, struggling to get up to get him out of the crib. "I think someone is hungry, isn't he?" She picked him up to take him to the kitchen.

"What's the Cookie Monster going to want for breakfast?" Mon-el questioned, tickling him, so the little boy stirred in her arms with laughter, even though that became to tears the moment he took off his pacifier and she sit him in the high chair. "Don't get angry, little one," he kissed his forehead. "Wow, you look more like your mother than I thought," he said with a laugh, getting her to turn around, waiting for an explanation why he had made that comment. "Crinckle," he pointed to the boy's forehead, which made her laugh, unable to help herself.

"I don't have a crinckle," she laughed. "Look at the positive side, we'll know if he's lying," she said, getting Mon-el to laugh.

She gave him the porridge watching as he threatened to put his hand in it, so she pulled away to avoid it, getting him to get angry again, at which point she put a spoonful in his mouth.

They spent the rest of the morning playing with the little boy, who had found the entertainment of throwing everything in his path, no matter what it was, which had forced them to take away everything he could break. Since he began to walk he did everything he wanted, being the biggest problem that he got to places where he did not before.

They prepared Aiden just to wake him from the nap, since they had organized the child's birthday in the park and they were late, which was corroborated the moment she received a message from her sister saying that they were all there and that they were waiting. She was grateful for the affection that they brought to the child, who received everything he asked for, for that was all to pay attention to his demands.

On the way to the park he fell asleep again in the stroller, not unnerved the moment they approached him, although he woke up when Alex took him in her arms, leaning his head on her shoulder to continue that trance of sleep, ending up being awakened the moment he saw all those who were around him, wanting each of them to take him in their arms.

He watched as he tried to climb the steps of the slide in an attempt to imitate Maggie, not allowing Alex to help him, because he got angry every time she made the attempt to climb, finally getting it, although the slide was not as clear, for which she could not help but laugh when she noticed how he yelled at Maggie not to do it.

"Do you want Mommy to slide?" Alex asked, making him shook his head.

"Come on, little boy," she grabbed to throw him, ending by sitting him on her lap the moment he started to cry and grabbed her shirt. "It's okay, little one, that's it" she tried to calm him, but ended up raising him making him laugh.

"Mamma" he hugged her with laughter, infecting her. "Food" he put his hand to his mouth, which indicated that it was time to give him to try his first cake, chocolate pecan pie, since Eliza had borrowed to make it and, obviously, she was not going to refuse.

After singing the happy birthday and before the impatience of the child, they ended up sitting him on a blanket on the grass, handing him a plate with a piece of cake, while everyone waited anxiously to be able to immortalize the moment to prove it. However, this fact was fast, since the little one did not hesitate to bury his face in the piece before using both hands to undo it in pieces, taking them to the mouth.

"Dadda," he called Mon-el, showing his hands. "Mamma," he called.

She tried not to laugh, she really tried, but to see his son with his face completely stained, not to mention his hands, hair, clothes, everything had been smeared in chocolate, so she had no other than to change him into something clean before allowing him to rush back and forth all over the park.

She called to him to keep him from going even further, determined to run after him, watching as the little boy laughed when he heard her voice, becoming a game for him, which made her run too.

"Aiden!" She shouted as she realized he was going to fall.

However, her heart shrank into a fist at the moment he noticed the one who had just restrained the one that would have been a tumbling fall for the little one, the woman who was crouched beside the child, who turned to her with a smile, but the child called her stretching his arms before starting to walk.

"Kara" she heard her call her, but she would not listen." Please, listen to me, "she asked, which made her look at her.

"You let me believe that you were dead ..." she began to speak as Aiden hugged her legs. "You separated me from you, you loaded all the responsibilities on me, on a girl of thirteen, Do you know what all that has meant for me? "She asked with a lump in her throat." Let's go, baby" she started walking to approach the place where everyone was watching the scene carefully. "We're going home," she murmured the moment she passed by Mon-el side before leaving definitively, without even listening to his sister, who tried to retain her.

When she arrived at the apartment, she handed the child to Mon-el before she locked herself in the room, falling on the bed and crying, knowing that in some ways she had not been fair with her words, that perhaps she should have listened to her, but no one asked her how she felt when she found out that only she and Kal-el would leave Krypton alive, when they allowed a baby's life to depend on her thirteen-year-old version. How did they pretend that a girl faced herself alone ? Besides, how was it possible that she found herself alive?

She sighed, too much information her mother had kept hidden from her, so she was not surprised to think that she could have hidden it all these years, which destroyed her, for if she had really been there, why had not she appeared in moments she has missed her?

"Kara" he heard the voice of Mon-el, but did not bother to look at him. "Do you want to talk?" he asked her making her shake her head. "Okay, you want me to bring you Aiden? He didn't stop calling you," he commented to what she nodded slightly.

"Mamma!" She heard him scream, feeling how Mon-el was lying him on her back, causing the little one to extend his arms to embrace her.

She pushed him aside as he could to lie down beside her, watching the smile on his face, which made her embrace him and begin to cry again, feeling as the little boy buried his face in his shoulder while making an attempt to embrace her .

"Never grow up, little one." She kissed his forehead before hugging him again.

She continued in that position until they fell asleep together, moments after Mon-el lay down beside her, trying to hug them both, which made her remember which was her family now.

 **Hi! I'm finally back!**

 **I'm still thinking Aiden is too cute, What do you think about Alura's appearence? I think Kara needs a conversation with her, she needs answers to all her questions.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Chapter 14

She had locked herself in the house for days, angry, upset by the appearance of her mother, since she did not know how to confront, how to react to her presence, however, she had focused on raising Aiden, playing with him, allowing him to go Mon-el to the park, although he always returned with the little one crying, desperate to spend time with his mother, only calming when he saw her, hugging her in tears until the tears gave way to exhaustion and fell asleep in her arms.

Today was going to be one of those days again, since she was already able to hear the little boy's crying, so she approached the door so that she was as close as possible to him.

"He's crying," Mon-el said, opening the door.

"Come here, little one," she said, lifting him up, cradling him, feeling as the little one embraced her, ending his sobs at that precise moment. "Have you had a good time in the park?" He laughed before asking her to leave him on the floor.

She watched as he made his way toward the kitchen, pointing to the refrigerator, the little boy came hungry, so she approached him to catch him, feeling Mon-el's presence behind them.

"You'll have to wait for Daddy to make the food, baby," she said, noting how the boy looked impatiently at his father, threatening to start crying, calming down the moment he was offered a cookie, eating it.

He ended up sitting in the highchair, causing the little boy to hit the tray hard, asking for his food, so they could not prevent him from using his hands, showing anxiety about food, but he did not hesitate to smile at the moment she stroked his hair, showing both hands between laughter.

"I think I'm going to have to bathe you, little one," she took him in her arms, watching as his hands rested on her shirt before putting them on her neck and face, listening to the little boy's laughter as he did so. "You're a trouble maker, huh?" She tickled him.

She undressed him quickly, for a moment rethinking whether to bring him with his clothes, since they were completely stained. However, despite knowing that the little boy loved the bath time, he began to cry the moment he was put into the bathtub, calming after a few minutes, since one of the toys served as a distraction enough to forget where he was.

She wrapped him in the towel to take him back to the room, laying him down on the bed, watching as he repressed a yawn and kept falling asleep, allowing him, but being aware that something was happening to the child. She did not hesitate to take the temperature, unable to avoid calling Mon-el the moment she saw the thermometer, the little boy was burning with fever, but he had no other symptoms.

* * *

She called her sister, only to be told to focus on controlling the fever, to put cold water on him to prevent it from going up, so he did, lying down next to the boy to keep him under control, but ended up falling completely asleep.

They were both asleep and he would come into the room from time to time to make sure they were okay, truly terrified of the child's health, who had hugged his mother's arm.

He headed for the door when he heard the doorbell, but the moment he watched who was waiting outside, he wanted not to have done it, not for him, but for Kara, since she was not going to react in a good way.

"I came to see my daughter," she said, to which he nodded slightly, letting her pass.

"She's asleep, I don't know what she wants to do, she didn't react well, I don't think it's a good idea to press her," he said sincerely, since during the last few days he had seen Kara cry and it broke his heart every time he entered the room.

"I'll wait for her to talk." She looked at him as she sat on the couch, only nodding, focusing on anything else, as the situation between them was uncomfortable enough to make him want to leave.

He sighed as he made his way to the room, wanting to be sure of the boy's temperature again, which seemed to have gone down considerably.

He honestly could not say how long he was in that situation until he heard Kara's voice playing with the little boy, who laughed out loud.

* * *

"I have a little trouble maker who seems to be much happier than this morning," he heard her comment. "I've talked to Alex again, she says that we should take him to the DEO," she spoke to him, but her gaze was fixed on the couch. "Mon-el, will you take him? "She asked as he nodded, holding the baby in his arms." Be nice to Daddy, little one" she kissed his forehead. "I love you both, call me when you know anything." she asked before they left.

She sighed turning to her mother, thinking if she should stay or run back to her room, she was still not prepared to face that conversation, not now, but how to leave without explaining?

"I don't want to have this conversation, not now," she said as she sat down in the armchair in front.

"You used to respect your elders more, Kara," her mother said, making her shake her head.

"I continued to do it until I realized that I was used in many ways," she dared to look at her. "You used me to imprison Astra and you weren't able to tell me that my aunt was sent to Fort Rozz, or that my father created a virus that nearly kills my boyfriend ... "she continued speaking, having to blink hard to avoid crying." I was thirteen years old, I didn't even understand what was happening and you asked me to take care of Kal-el, But I didn't have a chance to do it, he came a lot before me here, I felt that I had failed, everyone ... "she began to cry." I thought I wasn't a good daughter, who was not worthy to show the symbol of the House of El, but I found the sense in the moment that I became Supergirl" she looked at her trying to calm down. "I have a family that loves me and that has supported me in everything that I have done, even when everything darkened, when I lost him and if it had not been for Aiden, I don't know where I would find myself" she explained as she felt tears in her eyes, watching her mother's attempt to embrace her, but she separated. "Everything was as it was, until the other day in the park ... I've been crying for your death for years, I don't know how you expected me to react" she got up to go to the door, watching the confusion in the face of her mother, but the truth is that at the moment she did not want to hear it. "Could you leave, please?" She asked her opening the door .

"Kara ..." her mother approached her, while she began to sob with greater force. "If you really want me to go I will, but I need to explain," she asked.

She wanted to shake her head, but the reality was that she did not have the strength to force her to leave, so after closing the door, she headed back to the couch, this time bringing her knees to her chest before placing her face on wanting to calm her tears, though she was fully aware that she was not going to get it.

"Krypton didn't survive, but Argo City did," her mother said making her lift her head to look at her. "It was another way of surviving, Kara ... Your father and your uncle gave their lives for the inhabitants of the city to survive" she looked at her and she could not help sobbing, if that plan was in progress, why did not they leave her there too? "We've been looking for you for years, but traveling through space is not easy, not with the Phantom Zone" She remarked.

"Why looking for me when you abandoned me?" She asked, unable to control everything she thought.

"We didn't abandon you, Kara," she replied. " I wanted to stay with you, but letting you go was the only thing that made sure your surviving," she explained.

"Why me?" She asked. "If the purpose was to take care of Kal-el, why me? Why not Aunt Lara?" She asked, for that had been the question she'd brought with her over the years and she wanted a response.

"Because taking care of little Kal-el was not all your purpose." Her mother placed her hand on her face, wiping the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I told you once and I've always kept it, you have a hero's heart, I'm proud of whom you have become and you should be too, "she said stroking her face before embracing her.

She allowed it, but she could not help but break into her mother's arms, sobbing hard on her shoulder, discharging all the tears she had endured for years, being aware that she had been struggling to be strong, for not allowing those feelings resurfaced, not to be weak, although at times, weakness also had its advantages.

They held each other for seconds, which were becoming minutes until they decided to distance themselves from each other, at which time she smiled slightly at her mother.

"You're engaged," she said, grabbing her hands, causing her to nod with a smile. "With Mon-el from Daxam, right?" She questioned her as dhe nodded again. "I didn't imagine you would fall in love with a daxamite," her mother said, so she lost her smile. "Kara, shall I remind you of the way they are?" She asked.

"Mon-el is not like that, he was, that I can't deny that, but he changed, I saw him change" she spoke seriously looking at her mother.

"They don't change," she said, getting her even more angry.

"I thought he wouldn't do it, but he did and no matter how hard it is to say it, you are reminding me a lot to his mother now" she said tiredly that there was always someone who wanted to get involved between them. "If you will not respect my relationship with the person I love, you should go" this time she got up to open the door, running into Mon-el and Aiden on the other side. "I don't know if we will see again, I'm glad you're alive," she said before she left, when she turned her attention to her son. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tell him, Aiden, say, 'Mommy, I'm growing up.'" She smiled as she took the baby. "She said it's completely normal for him to have a fever, he's growing and that's going to make him complain a little more, but nothing important," he explained.

"Oh, Aiden, don't grow up, baby" she hugged him, kissing his cheek." I don't want you to grow up, I'm sorry, "she said.

Indeed the little boy seemed to find much better than in the morning, since he did not stop still at any time, running from side to side, playing with Mon-el to chase after him, so he did not hesitate to cry the moment he was changed to give him the bottle and be put to bed, refusing, fighting against her so that she can not put the onesie on. However, this ended the moment she offered him the bottle, because the food distracted him, but seemed to calm him enough to fall asleep only a couple of seconds after Mon-el began to sing.

"I don't want him to grow up," she sighed, watching him asleep in the crib.

"I don't either, Kara," he said, holding her in the back. "What happened with your mother?" He asked, causing her to shake her head as he kissed her hair. "Okay," he said. "We are going to have dinner, tomorrow is Valor first day, "he said with a smile.

"Who is Valor?" She asked confusedly, watching the smile on Mon-el's face, who simply grabbed her face and kissed her lips.

"You'll find out," he whispered as he pulled away before heading for the kitchen.

"Mon-el!" She complained with laughter, what was going to happen?

 **Hi!**

 **Aiden is growing up! But I thinhk his parents want him to still being little, (I do too).**

 **Kara and Alura's conversation didn't go well, Do you think she will respect Kara's relationship? Or will she be like Rhea?**

 **And Mon-el is going to be a superheroe! That's going to be kind of complicated for Kara, but amazing for him.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	16. Chapter 15

She was still confused by the words of Mon-el, Who was supposed to be Valor? Why did he refuse to tell her? Seriously, she did not understand, though she had listened to him and had addressed the DEO with Aiden, who had woken up again with a fever and kept complaining, causing him at the very least to start crying. And yes, that was what happened when they where in the elevator, as he hugged her with greater strength and began to cry, only calming when he heard Alex's voice, as he lifted his head from her shoulder to look for her.

"Lex," he said, stretching his arms out to her, so that she had no choice but gave him to her sister, watching as Ales lifted him in search of his laughter.

"Girls, I have to introduce you to Valor," she heard Winn's voice, which made her turn to him impatiently, for she really wanted to find out who he was.

He led them to one of the rooms, where he left them alone while he went to look for Valor, so she had to admit it, she was starting to get impatient, however, she could not avoid putting her hands to her mouth the moment she saw him come in with that suit, causing the little boy to stir in her sister's arms and begin to cry.

"When...?How ...?" She did not know what to ask exactly, so she just stared at him, making him smile slightly as he returned her the glance. "Are you going to do this alone? Without me?" she questioned in a certain way worried that something could happen to him.

"He's been training for several weeks, believe me, he's prepared," her sister said as she tried to calm the child, who continued to cry.

"What if something happens to you?" She asked, watching as he smiled slightly leaning toward her. "I don't want to be selfish, but ... I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper.

"I know and I would lie if I don't say I'm afraid too." He grabbed her face to force her to look at him. "But I know everything will be fine because I learned from you, Kara, I need you to trust me." He said to what she wanted to nod slightly but could not help smiling at him, when he hugged her, holding that position for a couple seconds, being separated because of the screams from Aiden, who kept calling her wanting to claim their attention.

"Look, who is he, Aiden?" She asked, pointing to Mon-el, but she only got suspicion from the little one. "It's Daddy," she said, watching as the child hid his face on her shoulder. "I think he doesn't recognize you," she remarked as he tried to hold him, causing him to cry again.

"Shh, Aiden, baby, I'm Daddy," he said, getting the little boy to stop crying, watching his father in confusion before smiling slightly and hugging him.

* * *

She had to admit, it had cost her to accept that Mon-el would become a superhero, because the fear that something might happen to him, persecuted her, since she refused to lose him, yet she knew it was his greatest dream, which was for what he had been struggling since that day that he showed up in her apartment to ask her to train him, but she had to say that for her, he had been a hero since he decided to sacrifice himself for the survival of the planet.

She sighed looking at Aiden, who kept running in the park, aiming to reach the slide, as he did not hesitate to climb the stairs, but slowed down when he should slide, just as he always did, so she grabbed his hand to provide him security, getting him to sit down, eventually sliding.

"Good job, little one" she raised him to make him laugh, but she could not avoid turning after feeling a presence on her back." Mom," she whispered, seeking an explanation why she was there, since after what had happened last time, she was not sure what her mother wanted right now. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" her mother questioned, making her nod, wanting to get this over as soon as possible, especially when she felt Aiden's impatient to be left on the floor, but after giving him a cookie, she got him to calm down.

They sat on a bench, placing Aiden on her lap, watching him eat the cookie quickly, looking at her the moment it was finished, finally pointing to his mouth, so she gave him another, because it should keep him calm. Her mother had watched the scene with precision, but not avoid a smile when Aiden looked at her and smiled slightly, but without letting go of his cookie.

"He looks like him," she said as she continued to watch him, which made her nod, because that little one resembled his father. "He has his eyes and his hair, but I think the personality is yours." She looked at her. "You told me that I had to respect your relationship and it cost me to do it, but you are happy with him and I must accept it, as long as you are happy, I will respect it, Kara" she assured her making her smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Mon-el's ..." she went to speak, but was interrupted by the little one. "What's the matter, baby?" She asked, watching him smiling slightly and showing her his feet. "Oh, Aiden, Again with the sneakers?" she asked, but only got the little boy's laughter, so she could not help but laugh as she put them back again.

"Those ideas are from your mother, little one." Her mother stroked his face to which she looked at her questioningly. "You took off your shoes every time we weren't looking at you." She explained to her that she could not help but laugh, she had some other memory of that.

"Dadda!" She heard him shout, so she looked forward to find Mon-el advancing towards them, so she left the little boy on the ground.

She watched as he moved toward him with his arms outstretched so that he would hold him in his arms, laughing out loud at the moment he lifted him, watching Mon-el kiss his cheek before hugging him and continuing to move towards them, but he had to finish leaving him on the ground to run back.

"Hey, little one," she sit him in her lap again. "Do you say hello?" She asked, tickling him, catching his laughter. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked her mother, who nodded slightly, so she gave her the boy, who at first refused to, but finally agreed.

Mon-el kissed her hair before sitting next to her, however, her gaze was fixed on how the boy laughed at what her mother was telling him, which made her smile, for she had truly longed to be with her, but at the moment she had to start thinking about how to make the next presentations, starting with Mon-el and continuing with those who had formed her family during these last years.

"Mom" she called her. "I think I didn't present you properly." she smiled looking at the ground for a few seconds. "He's Mon-el, my boyfriend" she pointed to him. "She is my mother and well, Aiden, she's your grandma." She stroked the boy's face.

"I know we didn't start well, I judged you without knowing you for being a daxamite, but I was wrong, you make my daughter happy and I think that's what matters," her mother said, watching Mon-el smile slightly.

"I will always be there for her and for him, I can assure you," he said before looking confused. "I have to go, they need Valor," he said, causing her to look at him.

"Be careful, please," she said, standing up with him, embracing him at the presentiment that she should not let him go alone, but after kissing him, she ended up sitting next to her mother again.

However, she only needed to hear all the screams to know what was happening next to them, so she did not hesitate, and despite the fact that it took time without doing so, Supergirl made an appearance, looking at how he looked to be struggling to win that alien, but she thought that between the two of them, they could get it.

She watched the confusion, surprise and uncertainty in Mon-el's face, who smiled slightly when the two managed to reduce it, when they believed that they had the battle won, that with little more they would finish with the event, but again, the anticipation was not good, as the alien managed to rise to their confusion. At that moment she wanted to shout his name, warn him of what was happening, but he did not give her time, because before her voice became present, Mon-el's unconscious body fell to the ground, which paralyzed her for a few seconds, although she continued to fight with greater force than before, full of rage at the scene that she had just been present and, despite the fact that she wanted to run at his side, she did not surrender, for him.

One last blow knocked him down, but she did not even observe her victory as she had done before, but without hiding her tears, she knelt beside him, holding him in her arms as she rested her forehead on his, begging him not to leave, to continue to breathe, since she could not bear the idea of losing him, so she could only kiss his lips before she lost consciousness.

 **Hi!**

 **Sorry for leaving the scene there, but it was necessary. How do you think Kara's going to react when she wakes up and remembers everything?**

 **Alura had accepted their relationship! So for now everything is going to be fine with her.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

 **Ayrin**


	17. Chapter 16

When she opened her eyes she had only one name in mind, Mon-el, where was Mon-el? She could not help but begin to breathe with agitation at the situation she had, so she did not hesitate to join in her quest, feeling as if they were blocking her, when she noticed that Alex was holding her.

She looked at her for a couple of seconds before fixing her gaze on the unconscious body of Mon-el, who lay on the next stretcher making her want to get up, approach him, but again, her sister stopped her, forcing her to lie down, so she ended up giving up, since she was aware that she was not going to get it.

"Is he okay?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, that ... that alien had a toxin that seems to affect you and ... he's poisoned," Alex began to speak. "We've developed a serum, but I don't know if it will work, he's in coma for now," she murmured, as if she was afraid of her reaction.

The reality was that she did not understand how this could happen, how she could be losing him again, what was wrong? Seriously, she did not understand, however, at the moment a new name made its way into her head, Aiden, where was his son? She must have given her concern to Alex, who tried to reassure her as much as possible.

"Aiden?" She asked, breathing in agitation.

"He's okay, he's with your mother," she answered. "When you're calmer, I'll let them in," she said to what she nodded, because she wanted to pick up her son, she knew it was not appropriate for him to see her in that state of anxiety.

"Can I approach him?" She asked, hoping to receive a statement, getting it.

She stroked his hair, watching his pallor, reaching for his hand as she rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes without wanting to give way to tears, but she could not, since they began to slide down her cheeks without being able to avoid it.

"You have to fight, Mon-el," she whispered with a lump in her throat. "For me and Aiden, because I can not stand losing you again, doing the same to me, since I know that if anything happens to you, I will not survive and that little one needs us both well" she spoke trying to avoid sobbing. "Please come back, you have to wake up" she begged between sobs. "I love you, you can not leave me, Mon-el ..., please" at the moment it was rage what she felt, so she decided to kiss his forehead and pull away from him.

She hugged her sister wanting to calm down, but how to get it when the person she loved was in a situation where it was not known if he would wake up. She rested her head on her shoulder, slowly calming down, feeling her tears dry and give way to exhaustion, but she did not want to fall asleep, she really did not want to.

Alex forced her to sit up in bed so that he would calm down before heading for the door to allow her mother and Aiden to pass, who did not hesitate to call her at the moment he saw her, so she could not help but catch him in her arms, hugging him tightly.

"How are you, Kara?" Her mother asked.

"I can not lose him," she replied simply, holding the little boy close to her. "Hey, little one." She smiled up at him, watching him smile at the sound of her voice.

"Dadda," he pointed to the unconscious body of his father. "Dadda!" He cried after seeing that he did not move at his calls, beginning to cry, burying his face in her neck.

"Shh, I know, baby, you want Daddy to be okay, too." She tried to calm him down. "Do you want to give him a kiss?" She asked, approaching him.

The boy placed a kiss on his father's cheek, but the next thing he did was to grab his suit, refusing to part with it, so she let him lie down on his chest, smiling at the scene. She watched as the little boy turned his head in search of his father's heartbeat, just as he always did when he went to sleep, moment she took off his shoes and kissed his hair, waiting for him to be completely asleep so she could put him in the stroller.

"Kara, these pictures have been posted," her sister said, showing her images of the moment Supergirl had kissed Valor, so speculation of what they were was starting to appear.

"I have to go and talk to Cat," she whispered, knowing that this was the only way to stop this.

She wondered if she should introduce herself as Kara or Supergirl, not knowing which of the two would be more convincing, but after a few seconds she left with Supergirl's suit, determined to land on the balcony of this office.

"I'm glad you're okay, Supergirl." She listened to Cat Grant so she turned to look at her. "By the way, who's that handsome young man you date?" She asked her directly, makin her closed her eyes with her tears. "You're coming to ask me to remove the photos, aren't you?" She looked at her and nodded. "Why?" She asked.

She looked at her knowing that she could not tell her the truth, but the advice she had always heard from her and, at the moment, she did not need words of comfort, but motivation, so that she allowed herself to look weak and blink her tears outside, she dared to speak.

"He's in coma," she murmured through tears. "Whenever we're okay, something happens and I can not face losing him again," she explained, wiping away her tears.

"You can get over it, Kara." Cat hugged her, although the confusion was there, had she called her Kara? This only made her separate from her, ducking her head while trying to find out if she had not heard her well. "I always knew, how did you intend to deceive me with those glasses?" She questioned her, making her smile slightly. "I didn't want to tell you before because you were very convinced that I didn't know your identity, but Kara, you're the only person who can do this, who has the strength and bravery enough to do it" she admired her.

"Thank you," she smiled, causing her to shrug, as if it did not matter what she had just said. "I need him well, not just for me, but for Aiden, it has been painful to hear him call his father and know he was not going to answer, he's just a baby, he can't understand this, I barely do so, "she admitted sitting on one of the chairs, watching as Cat sat in front." I'm afraid to think that I'm going to be alone again, that they are abandoning me again, but I suppose that's what I should get used to, right? "She looked at her for an answer despite knowing she could not give it to her." I ... I didn't want to be selfish, but I know the risks of being exposed in such a way and I know that he was prepared, but I didn't to get myself into the idea that any of this could happen ..., I still allowed him because it was his dream since he came here, since we started training together" she could not help crying again.

"Knowing your relationship, it is likely that they'll hurt him to make you suffer, right?" She asked, making her nod, yes, that was her biggest fear. "He's going to get over it, because he's learned from you to be strong," she tried to convince her that everything was going to be okay, but, truthfully, she was not quite sure what was going to happen. "Now, spend as much time as you can with him, do not part with his side until you have to do it, "she said at the same time as she got up determined to leave." Tell me when everything is fine, "she asked.

"I will, thank you," she whispered before leaving.

When she arrived at the DEO, it was J'onn who waited for her on the balcony, but neither of them spoke, but took time to observe the city, which, in a way, reassured her, he realized that the city did not stop and the people continued to fight no matter how bad was the moment they were living.

She closed her eyes in her thoughts, when she heard J'onn say something, but she did not know, so if she was sincere, she was not paying attention, so she looked at him hoping he would repeat what he had said.

"He's doing better" he said again to what she could not help smiling. "He's going to get out of this, okay?" He looked at her seriously, so she nodded slightly. "Everything's going to be okay, Kara." he hugged her.

After separating from him, she walked back to the infirmary, frowning the moment she saw her mother talking to Eliza, who was holding Aiden's hand, as the little boy kept making an attempt to run, smiling when he identified her, so she crouched opening her arms for him to run to her, rising with him in her arms.

"Hey, little monster," she tickled him to laugh. "Have you been good?" She asked.

"She always behaves well, Kara," Eliza said.

"I know, he's a very good little boy," she said, catching his laughter. "I'm going to see Mon-el." She left the boy on the floor, watching as he looked at her, smiling and running, causing her mother to run behind him.

When she came inside, she stopped at the door, looking at him, not knowing what was going to happen in the next few days, whether he woke up or not, having all her hopes set on that he was going to do, since she needed him well to be well.

She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb as she watched him closely, smiling lightly as she did so, hoping to see those gray eyes again, that smile on his face and that look of admiration when he watch the little one.

"I don't know if you listen to me," she whispered, holding back her tears. "I just want to tell you that I love you and that I'll be here with you until you wake up, I will not move from your side, Mon-el" she dared to kiss him, when she felt him respond to the kiss, watching as he smiled tiredly, which made her smile through tears, for once it was the girl who woke up the boy.

 **Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't post this last days, but I went to a surprise holidays, so I didn't have WIFI. I'm finally back and not going anywhere, (I hope).**

 **In the beginig it was going to take a few days for Mon-el to wake up, but because I didn't post in a long time, I didn't want to make you suffer, so he's fine, (well, let's say "fine").**

 **I hope you liked this chapter,**

 **Ayrin**


	18. Chapter 17

It had only been a couple of minutes since he'd woken up, since he'd smiled at her, which made her happy. However, that time had been devoted to explaining what had happened, the toxin that still remained in his body, against which he was still fighting.

"How are you?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.

"Good," he replied with a smile, taking her hand. "Where's Aiden?" He asked.

"Running" she answered making him laugh. "Now, you have to worry about getting well, Mon-el," she said, stroking his face. "It has become official that Valor and Supergirl are boyfriends, I'm sorry, but I let myself go a bit" she commented biting her lower lip.

Mon-el questioned her without knowing exactly what she was referring to, so she smiled slightly before looking for the pictures to show them, watching the confusion on his face as he looked at them closely, passing to look at her as if he expected some kind of explanation, which made her laugh without being able to avoid it.

"I'm sorry, it's just ... I thought I was going to lose you and I couldn't face it again and ..." she tried to explain, but was interrupted by him, who smiled as he shook his head.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Kara." he smiled. "How long do you think it's going to happen until someone finds out you're Supergirl? She knows me" He questioned her, hoping she'd give him an answer, is that she could name someone who would, Lena.

"I have to go talk to her," she murmured, making him nod slightly. "See you later." She kissed his forehead before leaving.

The reality is that the relationship between the two had been little during these two years, since Lena had always been guilty from the beginning that Mon-el had to leave, which increased at the moment she learned that she was pregnant, because whenever she talked with her, she ended up blaming herself because that little one was going to be raised without his father. However, for a couple of months, they had returned to act as always, which she appreciated, but she was aware that this could cost them their friendship.

She thought of everything she was going to say before knocking on the door of the office, hoping she could understand it, although she was not sure if that would be possible, since Lena could think that she did not trust her enough to tell her, even though that was not true.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but involved you meant putting you in danger, you know, the less people know the best," she began to speak the moment she opened the door. "And I didn't know how to say it, because I was afraid of how you were going to react and ... " She tried to continue, but was interrupted by Lena.

"Kara, what are you talking about?" She asked, which made her wonder if it was possible she knew nothing about it, maybe she had a chance to explain it for herself before the pictures did. "Did you see the photos of Supergirl? "she asked, making her nod slightly. "They say she has a romantic interest, I hope it's not Mon-el" Lena looked at her seriously.

"I do too," she sighed, trying to fake a smile, but she knew she had to tell her, so she returned to the seriousness of a beginning. "I owe you the truth, Lena." She sat down on the couch. "I've been Kara Danvers since my cousin took me with the Danvers, but that's not my name, not my real name," she whispered before revealing her secret." My name is Kara Zor-el and I'm from Krypton, so yes, I'm Supergirl. " She could read confusion in her friend's face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but with your mother directing CADMUS ..." she wanted to explain.

"Did you think I was going to join her? That I would let her come for you?" She asked.

"No, I know you wouldn't, but it's harder for them to hurt you if you don't know about my existence," she replied. "I didn't want you to find out by another person, I'm sorry I took so long," she apologized again.

"I have to imagine that those photos are yours and Mon-el's, right?" Lena questioned to what she had to agree, it was true. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me, but I think I need some time" she said as she got up from the couch to leave, wondering how long it would take Lena to understand all this.

* * *

When she came back to the DEO, Mon-el played with Aiden in the room, so she went inside with the intention of joining the fun too, listening to the little boy's laugh, who did not hesitate to call her the moment he identified her .

"Mamma!" He shouted, stretching his arms toward her.

"Hey, little one," she said, kissing his cheek before sitting him on the bed again. "You were playing with Daddy?"

"How did it go?" Mon-el asked, grabbing Aiden so he could not fall.

"Well, I suppose, I don't know." She shrugged. "She has asked for time." She sighed, focusing her attention on the little boy, who had hugged his father's neck between laughter.

Between the two of them distracted the child until he began to cry, hungry, not having the patience to wait until they could prepare the bottle, getting so annoyed that it prevented them from putting on the bib, since he tried to take it away by all means. However, he calmed down enough the moment she laid him on her lap and handed him the bottle, drinking it without breathing, but when it was finished, he did not hesitate to ask for more food, so she gave him cookies, which kept quiet for a while. He started to cry again, wanting to be left on the floor, but she knew that the little boy was not going to stay still and that he was likely to end up throwing something, so she tried to rock him to calm him down.

She finally got him to fall asleep in her arms, so she lay him down in the stroller hoping he would not wake up, but that was not the case as he started to cry again.

"Aiden, baby, what's wrong?" She asked, cradling him, getting the little boy to remain silent as he looked at her, closing his eyes, accepting the pacifier she was offering him. "What you want is for me to hold you, huh?," She said with a small smile hoping that he would fall asleep again, but this time she was not going to lay him down in the stroller, but kept him in her arms. "He's asleep," she whispered to Mon-el, who nodded closing his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, just a little dizzy," he replied shortly before falling unconscious on the stretcher.

At that moment she could not help shouting, no matter that the child was sleeping, calling her sister while trying to understand what was happening at the moment, which was why he had returned to unconsciousness. However, she was forced to leave the room while they run a couple of tests, which altered her, because she wanted to stay inside with him.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes when she saw her sister leave, who smiled slightly as if she wanted to keep her calm, but she was not sure if that would work, since to calm herself she needed to hear that everything was going to be okay.

"He still has the toxin in his body, but in a smaller amount, which is good," Alex said. "He's going to be okay, Kara, it may take him a few days to be fully recovered, but her will be okay" her sister explained, which made her sigh with relief. "You can go and be with him as long as you need, Maggie and I will take care of Aiden," she said, so she had to give him to her, waiting for the tears, but the little one barely flinched.

She sat down next to Mon-el with her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, which made her pace her breathing in rhythm in an attempt to keep herself as calm and relaxed as possible, though she could not help the tears, which slipped down her cheeks to his shirt, but she did not bother to calm down, since what she needed at the moment was to vent.

"I know you're going to be fine," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "You're not leaving, not again." She wiped her tears. "I'll be here, with you, always, I will not abandon you, because I know what it feels and it's not a good thing ... " Her voice trailed off. "That's why I'm asking you for something, don't leave us, okay, Mon-el? "she asked."I love you." She kissed his forehead.

She got up from where she was sitting to lie down on the other stretcher, closing her eyes to exhaustion, yet she could not fall asleep, so she lay there, watching Mon-el in the dark. She could not help being frightened when an alarm sounded on her cell phone, reading what appeared on the screen, bringing her hands to her face before tearing away again. The wedding was in seven days, but a question opened the way in her mind, What if Mon-el wouldn't recover?

 **Hi!**

 **So, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, Will she forgive her? I think this is a question we'll make ourselves during these season, because I think, that at some point, Lena will know.**

 **Now, the question is: Will Mon-el recover for the wedding?**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	19. Chapter 18

Five days, time during which Mon-el was in a coma, during which she had been forced to make a decision on whether to celebrate the wedding or not, since, although there was a possibility that he woke up before that day, she was not sure of whether he would be in the right conditions. All her doubts had led her to cancel it, for her main concern at the moment should be him and not that ceremony, since when Mon-el was well, they would have enough time to do so.

She kissed his forehead as she smiled as she heard Aiden scream, who ran up to hug her legs, laughing the moment she raised him before pointing to his father, a process that was repeated every time he entered that room, however, she kept saying that the worst scene was when the little boy called his father and began to cry when there was no response. She knew the reason and at some point she had tried to explain that he was asleep, but how could a baby understand? She did not, so she could not ask her child for understanding.

She looked at the door as her mother watched her from there, smiling at her as she approached, at which moment she shook her head, knowing what was going to happen now and not wanting to cry, not again, for what she tried to contain herself as much as possible. It had been her mother who had stayed with Aiden last night and, she had to admit that she rarely left the DEO, so they were taking turns to stay with the little one, although during the day she stayed as long as possible with him, it was a way of being distracted.

"Thank you for staying with Aiden," she whispered, feeling like the little boy was getting impatient to be left on the floor, starting to cry. "Hey, no, shh, calm down, baby" she tried to calm him down, getting him to look at her in complete silence before pointing to the ground, so she ended up letting him walk.

"How are you?" Her mother asked, so she shrugged her shoulders, for she had no answer to that question.

"Good" she whispered seeing how the little boy tried to take his sneakers. "Aiden, what are you doing?" She asked, getting him to get up without completing his goal, though he moved a greater distance, sitting behind a chair to avoid being seen.

"You don't have to lie, Kara." She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, so she began to cry.

Her mother hugged her while trying to comfort her, but the reality was that she could not stand this situation of uncertainty, not knowing if he would wake up, if she wouls end up saying goodbye to him forever and even though she did not want to put herself in the worst situation, she knew it was possible.

"Mamma?" She heard Aiden's voice shake, he looked frightened, so she looked at him, watching as he pointed at her. "Sad?" He asked as she took him in her arms.

"No, little one," she tried to smile at him as she hugged him, looking at his bare feet. "You took off your sneakers, didn't you, baby?" She tickled him, wanting to hear his laugh, which made her smile sincerely, for the happiness of his son was everything she needed to be well.

* * *

She awoke the moment she felt a caress in her hair, opening her eyes confused, for she did not remember falling asleep and much less on her right hand, which she hardly felt at the moment, however, she was focused on finding out who had awakened her. Her eyes filled with tears the moment she discovered him, watching as he smiled slightly, though she must recognize that the tiredness was reflected in his face.

"I can not believe you're awake," she sobbed helplessly, hugging him tightly, feeling like Mon-el was laughing lightly. "Don't laugh, you've been in coma for ten days," she said, pulling away from him.

"And the wedding?" He asked with some confusion.

"It doesn't matter that, Mon-el" she replied making him look at her, for him it did matter. "All I wanted was for you to be well," she said, wiping away her tears.

"But you were excited and ..." she could not help but interrupt him.

"There will be more moments," she said seriously. "Now you have to concentrate on recovering, okay?" She brushed his hair with a smile, causing him to nod slightly. "Just one thing, don't ever think about putting me through this again." she said seriously.

"I will not do it, I promise," he raised his hands. "But let's say it was that alien's fault," he said, getting her to laugh while shaking her head.

"Move a little." She hit his arm so he would move and lie down next to him.

She rested her head on his chest, hugging him as she began to cry hard as she felt his arms around her for the first time in ten days. Mon-el stroked her hair before embracing her tightly as she whispered reassuring words to calm her down, yet all she could do was end up falling asleep.

* * *

Four days later they were back home and, in fact, convincing little Aiden that he had to stay calm was a bit difficult, since he was excited by the presence of his father, constantly calling him, wanting to play with him.

She took him in her arms to go to the living room, sitting him in the highchair, which caused him to hit the tray with some anger, impatient for his food, however, not exactly what she was offering him, as he emptied the bowl of fruit on the floor before he began to scream, which made her look at him with some exasperation.

"Do you want the cookie?" She showed it to him, watching as he stretched his arms toward her with the intention of getting it. "Yes, you want it, huh?" She tickled him, keeping it out of his reach, grabbing the bowl of fruit that Mon-el was offering her. "Baby, let's make a deal" she showed him the fruit. "If you want the cookie, you have to eat the fruit" she put it in front of him.

She watched as the boy took it to throw it again, so that, in turn, she took the cookie to her mouth, fixing the pout that was generated in the face of the child, who backed down in his acts, beginning to eat, although when he finished, he did not hesitate to ask for the cookie, so she gave it to him.

"Good job, Cookie Monster." She kissed his hair, turning to Mon-el. "He's out of control," she said with a smile.

"At least you know how to negotiate with him," he laughed. "Let's hope that works for the terrible two," he said, getting her to laugh, because all the people acclaimed that it was one of the worst stages a child was going through.

"He's so adorable," she whispered, picking him up, for he'd started banging on the tray again. "Do you want to go with Daddy?" She pointed, but Aiden shook his head, hugging her.

"Cookie?" He asked with a tender smile.

"So that's why you want to be with me, huh?" She tickled him.

The little boy made a pout, threatening to cry, calming down the moment she handed him the cookie before leaving him on the floor so he could head for his toys, noticing how he sat on the floor before calling his father to to come and play with him.

She smiled the moment she saw the two of them together, playing, listening to the laughter on the part of the little one, who threw himself on his father to raise him before calling her, so, yes, the three ended up playing together.

* * *

"Why should I listen to you?" She laughed, gripping his hand tightly, for having her eyes blindfolded, made her insecure. "Mon-el, where are you taking me?" She asked, this time seriously, but she only heard him laugh.

She continued to advance, allowing herself to be guided, starting to get nervous, waiting impatiently for what was to happen, yet that did not seem to happen, as she kept moving forward.

When he stopped, she could not help but trip over her own feet, listening to Mon-el's laughter, who held her in his arms so she would not fall to the ground.

"One, two, three." He took the mask from her eyes.

She had to blink several times until she got used to the light, looking around, unable to help her tears, starting to cry with emotion before hugging him. Everything was decorated just as she had imagined for the wedding, the difference, that it was not in the park, but in the DEO, since it was winter, however, at the moment she was looking at him wanting to thank him, but the reality is that she could not find the words.

"I know I ruined the wedding and I wanted to make it up," he explained, making her shake her head, for it was not true.

"It wasn't your fault, Mon-el," she spoke before he could say anything more. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile.

"Alex is waiting for you, you have half an hour to get ready," he explained before adding. "Don't worry, I haven't seen the dress," he assured her making her laugh.

She kissed his cheek before leaving for her sister, who was waiting for her, along with Eliza, her mother, Maggie and little Aiden. She did not have time for talks, but she had to prepare quickly, because soon it was J'onn who came looking for her, since from the beginning she was sure that he was going to accompany her to the altar, however, she had time for nervousness, moments of doubt, which ended the moment she saw Aiden advance towards his father with his arms open, because everything was filled with sweetness. She smiled at Mon-el, believing that she was going to fall because of the dress, but she managed to reach him, clinging to his arm as they smiled at each other, looking directly into each other's eyes.

The ceremony was constituted to be a mixture between the daxamite and the kryptonian, officiated by its mother, who knew both rituals to be able to do it, reason why it became a perfect combination.

"In the name of Rao and the Gods, I can declare that Kara Zor-el accepts the name of Mon-el of Daxam, Kara Mon-el, to become his wife, you have my blessing and all we meet here" she spoke, words with which the ceremony was finished.

Mon-el lifted her chin to look at him as he stroked her cheek, watching his glowing eyes before they decided to kiss, during which the time was stopped for both of them, and they would have continued this way if it had not been for Aiden, who stepped between them, calling for them to be caught. It was him who took him in his arms, kissing his forehead before he hugged her too.

"I love you, Kara." he smiled.

"I love you too," she smiled. "You too, little one," she whispered, caressing his face, glad that this moment had finally happened.

 **Hi!**

 **They're married! I was so happy writting this, (I hope this could happen in season 3) and I'm still so happy.**

 **In the next chapter will be a time jump, (two years, probably).**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	20. Chapter 19

**Two years later**

The rays of sunlight were beginning to strike her directly on her face, though she awoke as a result of the three-year-old's cries, yet she found herself comfortable in bed to rise.

"Mommy, wake up." He hit her arm. "Daddy made breakfast," he said, opening her eyes to look at him, smiling as she was aware of the roar of her stomach.

"Good morning, Cookie Monster," she smiled to her son, who settled down beside her with a tender smile. "Have you slept well?" She asked, hugging him, receiving a statement from the little boy.

They stood for a while in that position, both frightened as Mon-el lay down beside her, who did not hesitate to laugh before making an attempt to hug them both.

"It's time to eat breakfast, Aiden is going to be late for kindergarten," he said, making her get up from the bed, which was true, it was the child's first day.

She picked up the little boy in her arms and headed for the kitchen, leaving him sitting in one of the chairs before sitting down beside him and waiting for Mon-el to finish breakfast, since, frankly, from the two of them, he was the only one who could cook. However, shortly after she tasted one of the pancakes, she got up with nausea, vomiting the little she held in her stomach.

For a moment, time stopped, wondering if it might be what she suspected, since the symptoms matched those of Aiden's pregnancy, but she did not want to create false hopes for Mon-el, so when he knocked on the door, she assured him that she was well, but in turn she was sending a message to her sister to see her in ten minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her again to what she had to nod.

"I'm fine, but I have to go to the DEO, see you later," she explained, approaching Aiden. "Have a good first day, baby" she kissed his hair. "I love you both" She kissed Mon-el before leaving.

When she arrived at DEO, her sister was waiting for her in the laboratory, so she explained her suspicions, however, she had to wait to see if she was right, although, she hoped so, since she was aware that Mon-el was excited about having a baby, especially that Aiden could experience having a sibling, a fact that she would also like.

However, nervousness was present as well as the first time, listening to reassuring words from her sister, which made her feel, in a way, calm. She could not help crying with happiness the moment the news broke, smiling as she stroked her belly, knowing that this time Mon-el would be present in the process.

She returned home without knowing how she was going to tell him, but not being able to hide her smile as much as she wanted, which made Mon-el to raise an eyebrow as he looked at her, as if he was expecting her to tell him what was happening.

"What is it?" He asked, approaching her. "What happened in the DEO?" He asked.

"In the DEO?" She looked at him for a few seconds before smiling and shaking her head. "Nothing, everything is fine," she replied, thinking how she could tell.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem all right" he was pressuring her to speak and, truthfully, she had to, but she could not find the right words to do it, so she sighed before speaking.

"I think our lives are going to change a little," she whispered with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" He kept her from talking. "Kara, you're starting to scare me," he said making her laugh.

"It's not something we haven't done before, but you were not present in part of the process," she tried to explain, Why was so hard to say it directly? "Do you know what this is?" She showed him an ultrasound, he shool his head as he observed it. "It's called an ultrasound," she said to him as he looked at her waiting for some other explanation. "And this little thing, is a baby, Mon-el" she indicated with a smile, watching as he changed his face, for he seemed not to know how to react.

"Are you serious?" He asked seriously, looking directly into her eyes, watching as tears came to be present as she nodded shortly before he hugged her, burying his face in her hair as he cried and smiled at the same time.

"Oh, Mon-el." She hugged him tightly, unable to help a smile as he placed his hand on her belly.

"Are you okay? This morning ... " He looked at her worriedly before wiping away his tears.

"I'm ... we're fine," she replied. "For the first few months I'm going to have some nausea and dizziness, but nothing to worry about, okay?" She explained. "Don't think it's because I don't like how you cook," she said, getting him to laugh at the time he hugged her again.

"I'll be with you for whatever you need," he whispered in her ear to what she smiled.

"I didn't doubt it," she looked at him before she noticed the time it was. "We have to go pick up Aiden, has he cried this morning?" She asked.

"A little, but then he was calm, how do you think he's going to react to this?" he asked, but the truth was that she was worried that he'd cried.

"Good, I hope," she whispered. "Now let's go," she said, for they could not be late for him, not the first day.

 **Three months later**

She felt Mon-el's hand gripping hers as he smiled at her, being the only nervous of the two in this situation, he was eagerly waiting to know the sex of the baby, being what he had been talking about for days, although both agreed on the same, that the little one was well. She smiled slightly as her sister slammed the gel over her belly, placing the ultrasound at the same time she felt Mon-el increase the grip strength.

"It's ..." She looked at them both as she laughed. "A girl!" She exclaimed excitedly at the discovery.

Her sister left them alone, at which point she looked at Mon-el, who smiled excitedly at the news, stroking her already bulging belly, bringing his face close without allowing himself to cry.

"Hey, baby girl, It's daddy" he began to speak, causing her to look at him, looking at his eyes ingure. "With your brother I couldn't live this moment and I am glad I can be doing it with you, little one" he whispered. "I want to tell you that we want to know you, everyone, because I have to tell you that your family is big, but I can assure you that we love you,"he assured with a smile. "Your mommy is crying, baby" he said after looking at her, but the reality was that she could not hold her tears. "I love you" he kissed her belly, at which moment she felt the little girl move, so she did not hesitate to place her hand in that area before the questioning look of Mon-el, who placed his hand next to her. "She has moved!" he exclaimed through tears.

"Baby, you're going to be the daddy's girl," she whispered with a smile.

Soon they went to pick up Aiden from kindergarden, since they would give him the news, because they had decided to wait a while, although the curiosity of the little one had made that he did not stop to ask questions about why her belly was growing, but soon he forgot the question and the answer. However, today they planned to explain what was happening and hoped he would take it well, since at some point he had mentioned having a sibling.

"Mommy!" He cried, running to her shortly before noticing his father's presence, which made him hesitant not to know who to greet first.

"How was your day, little one?" She picked him up, kissing his forehead as she hugged him.

"Good," he whispered, stretching his arms to his father, so she allowed Mon-el to hold him, watching as Aiden twisted to keep him from tickling.

"Aiden, guess where we're going," she said, making the child look at her, waiting for her to say. "For ice cream!" She exclaimed, watching his face with emotion.

"Yay!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Once in the ice cream parlor, they allowed the little boy to be distracted for a while before sitting him in a chair between them, although he was much more focused on eating the ice cream than on listening to them. She could not help but smile when she noticed that his whole face was stained in chocolate, turning it back to smudge seconds after wiping it off.

"You know that in a few months you're going to be an older brother?" She said, shaking his head. "It's going to be a new baby at home, Aiden." She smiled. "You're going to have a baby sister."

"Where is she now?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"She's in mommy's belly" Mon-el replied, placing his hand on her belly to show it to the boy, who did not hesitate to sit up to approach her and place his hand next to his father's. "Do you say something to your little sister?" He asked.

"Hello," he whispered timidly. "I love you." He smiled, holding his head in her belly while she tried not to cry. "What's her name?" He asked, making her look at Mon-el the reality is that they did not decide it.

"We don't know yet, little one" she caressed his face, watching as he nodded, placing his hand on her belly.

 **Five months later**

It was three o'clock in the morning and her water had just broken, at which time the contractions began, so after changing her clothes, she called her sister to come and pick them before she woke Mon-el, who remained asleep.

"Mon-el." She hit his arm, getting him to open his eyes to look at her. "The baby is coming," she whispered, which succeeded in waking him up, causing him to get out of bed nervously.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still sleepy.

"I'm fine," she replied, trying to breathe normally at the next contraction. "Alex is on her way, get Aiden," she asked, making him nod before leaving for the child.

Mon-el returned with Aiden in his arms, who remained asleep in spite of what was happening around him, without even waking when they got into Alex's car or when they lay him down in one of the rooms of the DEO under the watch of Maggie, which relaxed her, since that way they would avoid that the little one could get nervous.

Hours passed until the little girl was born, hours that were eternal for both of them, who were impatient to see her little face, to meet her after this long wait and that was the reason she could not stop watching her while she felt the tears in her eyes.

"She's perfect," she heard Mon-whispering as he grabbed the little girl's hand. "She looks like you," he said, stroking her face, to which she smiled slightly as she cradled her, because she began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, baby" she kept cradlig her. "Your brother is impatient to meet you, well practically your whole family." She laughed, watching her keep her eyes open, listening to her. "Daddy wants to hold you, but, between you and me, I don't want to let you go," she whispered the last part listening to Mon-el's laughter. "Welcome to the world, Kaylee" she kissed her forehead.

 **Hi!**

 **A new baby! Mon-el's reaction was so cute, I really liked writting that scene. How do you think Aiden will react with his little sister? I think he's going to be so excited.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	21. Chapter 20

Kaylee quieted every time she spoke to her, for she was quietly listening to her voice, it was something they had checked, but now she was asleep in her arms as they waited for Aiden to get to know his sister.

It was his mother who came in carrying the little one by the hand, who did not hesitate to separate from her and run to the bed, wanting to climb up, so he did not deny that his father took him in his arms so he could see her.

"What do you think about your little sister?" Mon-el asked him.

"Pretty," he whispered, reaching out to grasp her hand. "Can I hold her?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, Daddy's going to help you, okay?" She handed the baby girl to Mon-el, who had previously sat Aiden on the bed before sitting next to him, helping him hold his sister, watching his face of fascination while looking at her.

"She looks like you when you were born, Kara," her mother said, staring at her. She could not help but smile with tears in her eyes without wanting to cry, though she knew she could not contain herself any longer.

She got a look of concern from Mon-el, who watched her for a few seconds making sure everything was okay, so she smiled at him getting him to smile back, also excited by the scene, especially when Aiden kissed the forehead of his sister after he had promised her that he would take care of her.

* * *

 **Three months later**

She smiled as she watched the scene, noticing how Mon-el rocked the little girl as he watched her, unlike his brother, her eyes were turning blue and that was something that fascinated both of them, even Aiden, who had not stopped asking to take her sister to the daycare so that his friends could meet her, so they had decided that today was the day they were going to take her.

Mon-el lay down the little girl in the pram, turning to her with a smile, no doubt she was Daddy's little girl. On their way to the daycare she could not help but notice the little girl, who remained asleep because of the movement of the pram.

"Mommy" Aiden hugged her legs before trying to look at the pram to see his little sister. "She is asleep" he commented while turning to his father stretching the arms for him to take him. "Can we present her?" he asked in a whisper as she nodded.

The children were hardly interested in the presence of the baby, although several parents came to congratulate them and comment how adorable she was, which kept her and Mon-el nervous, since they were not used to it to draw attention, not in their human form.

When they returned home, Kaylee began to cry indicating that it was her moment to eat, since the moment she offered the bottle, she began to swallow without bothering to breathe, a fact she shared with her brother, because when he was a baby he had the same habits.

"Can I help?" Aiden asked, sitting down beside her.

"Of course you can, little one." She smiled giving him the bottle, at which moment the little girl began to cry again, impatiently.

She helped the little boy by observing the fascination with which he looked at his sister, which made her smile, as she was surprised that the four-year-old was so responsible for Kaylee's care, being involved in everything he could, even taking time to observe her and speak to her to keep her calm. Those scenes were lovely, she could not deny it, she used to stare at them both, watching the little girl's emotion as she listened to her brother's voice, smiling at him every chance she had.

* * *

 **Seven months later**

Again they were having the same competition as with Aiden, as they were discussing what was going to be her first word, which is why they were in front of the girl in the hope that her babbling would become a word, however, the only thing they got was that she bursted out laughing as she poured cereal into her mouth.

"Say 'Dadda'" asked Mon-el, but only managed to stretch her arms towards him.

"No, Kay, say 'Mamma,'" she said, watching her smile as she heard her speak.

"No, Aiden!" The little boy complained, looking at his sister with his arms crossed on his chest, this time there was one more competitor.

The little girl continued to look at them without wanting to put an end to this competition, because they had tried for days, but they could not get the slightest word out of her mouth, since all she did was smile and listen carefully. When they knocked on the door, the little boy turned to run to it, at which point Kaylee decided to call his brother, naming him repeatedly while they tried to assimilate it.

She took her in her arms without being able to believe that it was true at the same time Aiden came back to them with a smile on his face, excited before running to Alex and Maggie to tell them what had just happened. Her sister approached her, wanting to hold the girl, tickling her and making her laugh.

"How are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Not good, why didn't you tell me the first few months are so bad?" Alex complained as she continued to play with the little girl.

"I told you, several times," she said seriously. "But you're going to have two kids in a little while, that's going to be the best thing that will happen to you two," she said, watching as her sister smiled.

Kaylee called his brother again when she noticed that her father held him in his arms, stretching her arms to him with the demand that he take her too, so that Mon-el ended up with both children in his arms. She watched as the little girl smiled at Aiden before trying to hug him, smiling tenderly at that scene, noticing how different, but similar they were.

She was aware that Aiden had gone much further than his sister, for he had spoken, identified, and named with only ten months, as well as walked. However, the little girl barely babbled words, without any notion of what she was saying, repeating it only because they asked for it, having to keep in mind that she had not even made the slightest attempt to start walking. She knew she should not worry about it, that each baby was different, that their development was different, which indicated that it could take a couple of months to walk, although she should recognize that the little girl was accustomed of having her father to hold her in each and every time she made the slightest grimace when she was about to cry, but she hoped she would succeed at some point.

* * *

 **Three months later**

"Kaylee, come here, baby," she called, stretching her arms toward her, waiting for her to take her first steps, watching as she smiled at her at the same time threatening to move forward, stopping without being sure. "You can do it, look at your brother" she pointed Aiden who was approaching her to sit next to her, moment the little girl started to walk towards her, so she did not hesitate to encourage her until she had her in her arms, hugging her. "Good job, baby girl," she kissed her cheek before raising her causing her laughter.

No doubt she was proud of the little girl, but she was saddened by the fact that Mon-el had not been there, since she knew how important it was to him the achievements of the little ones and the eagerness to see her walk, that she could run after his brother.

She spent the rest of the afternoon playing with both of them, setting Kaylee in the highchair before putting on her sneakers, just as she had done with Aiden when he started walking, but unlike her brother, she did not bother trying to take them off, but she showed them every time she approached her, as if she was proud of what she had achieved.

"Are you happy, little one?" She asked leaving the food in front of her, watching her smile. "Yes you are." She tickled her.

"Mamma ..." Kaylee laughed out loud.

"Aiden, come to dinner." She came to pick him up, but before she could leave him in the chair, she had to approach the door, smiling at Mon-el. "Hey, I thought you were on a mission," she said, offering him to the little one.

"I was, but it lasted less than I thought," he said, taking him. "What have you been doing?" He asked, kissing Aiden's hair before dropping him into his chair and approaching Kaylee, who did not hesitate to call him.

"Do you show him your sneakers?" She asked, watching as the girl stretched her legs to the emotion of her father, who looked at her for a few seconds before catching the child and holding her. "Do you want to try, Kay?" she said taking her to stand in front of Mon-el, leaving her on the ground, but this time the little one did not even hesitate, but instead she started walking towards her father, throwing herself into his arms.

Mon-el sat with her in his arms without wanting to let his tears come out, hugging her, to which she could not help but smile, these two little ones, undoubtedly, were the best thing that could have happened to them.

 **Hi!**

 **I'm sorry I didn't updated in so long, but I started school again and I have less free time, so I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter (last chapter sadly).**

 **So Alex and Maggie will be having twins, (I hope this could happen on the show). And Kaylee it's daddy's little girl, she's his little everything.**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	22. Chapter 21

Today was the day and, although both were nervous, they had to keep this conversation with the eight-year-old boy, as he was increasingly experiencing the evolution of his powers, which effectively corroborated that the child was not like them but stronger, since he concentrated the abilities of both and, although they could not assure it yet, but it was quite probable that he did not present weaknesses. Even so, they could not help being nervous about it, especially when they thought of the reaction from the little boy, who had adored the superheroes since he was a child and had never hesitated to ask if he could meet anyone.

This was the reason why the three of them were sitting on the couch, both with their eyes on the child, not daring to speak, looking at each other for a few seconds before looking back at the child, who was waiting impatient of what they were going to say, but, truthfully, she did not know how to begin to do so.

"Aiden ... there's something we want to explain," she said, getting him to look at her for a few seconds without knowing what to say about it. "Do you remember what happened the other day?" She asked, making him nodded, everyone remembered, she was sure, much more after the fear she had felt.

"When the glass broke in my hand and didn't cut me?" He asked, so she nodded slightly, watching the confusion on the face of her son, who frowned, at which time she could hear Mon-el whisper _'crinkle'_. "It was luck", assured convinced, so she shook her head, it had nothing to do with luck.

"Aiden, my name is Kara Zor-el or, well, Kara Mon-el since I'm married to your father," she tried to explain, but the child's curiosity made him interrupted here.

"Why Mon-el and not Matthews?" He asked, looking at his father, as if he thought he should answer that question, so she waited for him to explain.

She watched as Mon-el ducked his head, not knowing what to say, looking at her for support, and yes, they both knew that today they could lose his confidence if something went wrong, so neither of them wanted to be heard, but in some time they had to do it. It was all too obvious that his strength increased every day, and the truth was that she was terrified that it might happen the same way she did when she arrived, when she did not even understand what was happening to her.

The little boy looked at them again, waiting for an answer, beginning to grow impatient at the silence they were giving him, wanting someone to say something, but again, they both seemed utterly terrified to murmur the least word, for fear of make mistakes, that everything went wrong with the little one.

"My name is not Mike Matthews, Aiden," Mon-el began. "It never has been, well, not counting these last years ..." he spoke to what she could not help smiling.

"Are you a spy?" Aiden asked with subdued emotion, at which point she could not stand her laughter any more, for that question was not expected.

"Maybe ..." Mon-el was starting to play with him and he was distracting himself from the initial purpose, but in truth, watching the emotion on the child's face was enough. "My name is Mon-el," he finally said. "Mon-el Gand, the former prince of the royal family of Daxam," he explained.

"Where is Daxam?" Aiden asked, not giving them time to answer. "Why aren't you a prince now?" He asked his father.

"Daxam is next to Krypton, well, it was," she sighed, remembering the loss of her own planet. "Things got a little complicated, it triggered a kind of war" she did not want to go into explaining how she had ended the existence of the rest of the Daxamites, how she had forced Mon-el to leave, of all those fears that these events had triggered, those which, nine years later, were still present and she was not sure of if at some point she would be able to forget them.

Her discomfort was noticed by Mon-el, who grabbed her chin to look at him, but she was convinced that she was going to start crying at some point, though she struggled to smile at him, to avoid getting carried away by those feelings.

"What does that mean?" He heard Aiden ask, who was trying to find some kind of logic to her words. "Superman is from Krypton and ... Supergirl …,Mom" he looked straight into her eyes before ducking his head and look at his father. "You're Supergirl," he said with some disbelief, but a grimace of anger was present on his face. "And you're Valor" he pointed to his father, but without even looking at him, moment at which she thought that the child would not trust them again, although he ended up incorporating the head. "I have wanted to meet Valor for years and I did it, How I didn't discover you?" he asked.

"You never recognized me, you used to cry when you were a baby," Mon-el replied. "Do you know what it means?" He asked.

"I can not tell anyone?" He asked confused.

"Apart from that," she smiled at what the little boy shook his head, not knowing what to answer. "It means that you're partly daxamite and on the other hand you're kryptonian," she pointed to Mon-el before pointing to herself. "Daxtonian" she finally whispered, yes, that was how the combination of both species was known. "Therefore ..." she did not finish speaking.

"I have your powers, right?" He looked at what they agreed. "Do I have to learn to control them?" He asked, receiving a statement on her part. "When do I start?" He asked.

"It's going to take a while," Mon-el explained, getting the little boy to nod. "It's not going to be easy and ..." He looked at her before bending down to the little one. "Your mother can be very hard when it comes to this," he whispered so that she could hear him too, so she did not hesitate to tap his shoulder lightly, laughing.

"You got me drunk the night before," she said with a laugh. "I had to give it back." She smiled mockingly. "I was hard on him because he gave me reasons to be," she explained to his son, who watched them both with some curiosity. "And now, I think we should go get Kaylee." She sighed, looking at the time, they were going to be late.

They did not waste much time in getting up, arriving about five minutes late, if they were sincere, reason why the little girl of almost four years old was waiting for them seized to the hand of her teacher. However, she did not hesitate to run to his brother to hug him tightly, smiling as she watched as Aiden smiled as he held her close, grabbing her hand to start walking with a clear lens, get to the park, even though the birthday of the little girl was tomorrow, they had preferred to celebrate it the day before so they could all attend.

When they arrived, she could not help but smile when she saw Maggie with little Ethan in her arms, looking for her sister, who was holding Chloe's hand, watching as the little girl tugged on her mother's arm to move in the direction that she wanted. It was quite obvious the deference among the twins, no longer physically, but personally, since the girl was much more curious than her brother and did not hesitate to move in any direction to investigate, however, Ethan was much more fearful.

* * *

The truth is that she could not hide her smile during the whole celebration, since it seemed impossible to think that her children were growing so fast, it was something she did not want to believe, because she adored the innocence of the little ones, the one that refused to think that at some point they would lose, although their greatest fear remained that CADMUS could find them and harm them, but if it had not happened until then, why would it happen now?

It was only a couple of minutes since both children had fallen asleep, so they were in the living room right now with the intention of watching a movie, however, she stopped when she noticed that Mon-el was seeing photos of when Aiden was a baby, coming to see Kaylee's as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on his back, watching as he nodded slightly. "You don't look like it," she said in a whisper.

"It's just ... I can't believe that time goes so fast," he whispered. "I remember when I woke up and Alex put Aiden in my arms, I was afraid to hurt him, he was so small and adorable," he said with a slight smile. "All his achievements, his first word, his first steps ... everything was a discovery for the three of us." He kept his head down. "And Kaylee ... being able to be present in those months before seeing her were eternal, but now I think she's growing up and she'll need less of us little by little, and I can not stand it, Kara ... it's ... "his voice trailed off.

"She's only four years old, I can assure you that she's still going to be stuck with you for a long time," she said with a smile. "Sometimes I think about that, too, but the most of the time I think of what would have happened if I had not pressed that button, if I had not forced you to leave, and yes, I still feel guilty for everything that happened, because I thought that it was the right thing to do" she made a pause looking away to avoid bumping into his grey eyes. "And it was, because you're alive, but, What if you hadn't returned, Mon-el?" she asked, feeling the tears threaten to leave his eyes, for it was the first time he had been sincere in this way. "You wouldn't have met Aiden, How would I have explained him that his father wouldn't return?" she began to cry. "Kaylee wouldn't exist, Mon-el" she pointed out, but she not let him speak. "I always remember myself that I should thank Rao, for your pod to finish here again, because my sister got an antidote so that you could live, so that you could have the life you deserved" this time she looked directly at his eyes. "I'm proud of the person you have become, I have seen you mature as a person and I don't regret to say that you are a hero, that you deserve to be recognized as such, but I must say that you're a hero since the day that you sacrificed yourself, "she assured him, watching as he smiled slightly as he listened to her, unlike her, for she could no longer contain her sobs.

Mon-el hugged her with the intention of calming her, but the reality was that she was still afraid that something might separate him from her and, she was aware that that fear would not disappear no matter how hard she tried, but having told him, made her feel better about herself.

"That's in the past, I'm here, with you, with them and I'm not going to leave, I'm not going to abandon you, I couldn't do it," he assured her, pulling away the hair of her face. "If I have succeeded in becoming this person, it is thanks to you, you were and you are my role model, that will not change" he looked directly into her eyes. "And, unlike what others may think, I don't regret having you in my life, I'm proud of it." He smiled slightly at the last words, hugging him again, but unable to avoid kissing him.

They continued to hug each other on the couch, beginning to fall asleep, despite not wanting to admit it, in him arms, feeling like he bothered to wrap her in one of the blankets before hugging her so that she could bury her face in his neck. She would have fallen asleep if it had not been for the innocent voice of her daughter, who had her breathing agitated and kept crying without even explaining what was happening.

"What's the matter, baby?" She asked, sitting her on her lap, but she did not get an answer, for the little girl just hugged to her with more strength as she continued to cry. "Kaylee, sweetie, Did you have a nightmare?" she questioned looking at Mon-el with concern, for the little girl did not bother to utter a word, which was beginning to worry her.

"Nightmare ..." She heard her mutter, so she looked for her look, hoping to get more information about it. "There were some very bad people ..." she was beginning to describe her dream. "They took Aiden and then me ... " She whispered looking at her, she was frightened. "And you were dead, there was something green next to you," she said through tears. "They were very bad," she said, hugging her again.

"It's just a dream, Kay" she whispered kissing her forehead.

She wanted to believe that it was a dream, that everything was part of the imagination of the child, but at the moment she could not avoid looking at Mon-el, completely frightened, because it was too real, there were details that the little girl shouldn't have known, like the kryptonite, Was it possible that the little girl could predict the future?

 **Hi!**

 **I want to thanks everyone that had read this story and I hoped that you all had liked it.**

 **So, this is the last chapter and I know it's an open finale, but I did it that way just in case I want to keep writting a sequel.**

 **Again, thanks to much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
